El principio y el fin
by rocioam7
Summary: Fanfic basado en la interpretación de las historias de los animatrónicos, desde sus comienzos hasta el fin, relacionando las teorías más acertadas.
1. The Mangle

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Summary: Fanfic basado en la interpretación de las historias de los animatrónicos, desde sus comienzos hasta el fin, relacionando las teorías más acertadas.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

¡Saludos a todos! Esta es una nueva sección en la que explicaré las historias de cada personaje según mi versión de una forma lo más emotiva posible. Espero que les guste.

_Será en primera persona la historia. (Dependiendo el turno del animatrónico)

_El orden puede variar, desde las versiones antiguas a los Toys.

Será actualizado de vez en cuando ya que será un personaje por capítulo, y debo analizar a cada uno de ellos para no producir ningún error.

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 1 La historia de Mangle

Hoy es un gran día para mi, he despertado en un lugar grande y pintoresco, estoy en una habitación extraña, puedo ver en una esquina varios regalos con listones de colores a su alrededor, detrás de éstos una mesa decorada y sobre ella muchos gorros de cumpleaños. Hay un póster de lo que parece ser un zorro de color blanco y rosa. ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso soy yo?. Me siento intrigada al ver todo esto y preocupada al no saber quien soy yo en realidad. Un hombre ha ingresado en este cuarto y se está acercando a mi...

"Hola, tu nombre es Toy Foxy y eres un nuevo animatrónico en esta pizzeria, déjame enseñarte lo que deberás hacer" es lo que aquel sujeto me dijo intentando ser amigable... "animatrónico" ¿Eso es lo que yo era? "Toy Foxy" ¿Ese era mi nombre?. Tenía dudas, y no sabía como comunicarme con ese humano, había algo que me lo estaba impidiendo...

Fue en ese momento cuando él se acercó a mi cuando no le estaba prestando atención, tocando la parte trasera de mi cabeza. "Listo, intenta hablar, veo que tenías problemas al no decir nada" me comentó con una sonrisa. No lo pensé dos veces y comencé diciendo algunas palabras simples como "Gracias" y "¿Qué debo hacer?". Me limité en la conversación, si bien parecía bueno todavía desconfiaba de todos a mi alrededor. Estaba completamente confundida.

"Este lugar se llama Kid's Cove y serás la encargada de cuidar a los niños más jóvenes" me dijo a la vez que me estaba poniendo de pie. "Veo que ya estás lista, camina por la pizzeria y conoce a tus nuevos compañeros" me habló antes de irse de la habitación. "¿Nuevos compañeros?" me pregunté. Una vez que logré levantarme di unos pasos de práctica, al principio me parecía difícil, después de todo era la primera vez que lo hacía. Llegué a la conclusión que la imagen en la pared del zorro blanco y rosa era yo. Creo que soy la atracción principal en este lugar llamado Kid's Cove.

Logré salir de aquí al fin. Caminé hasta que llegué a una pequeña habitación, muy cercana a la mía. Lo desconocía por completo por lo que mi curiosidad era grande. En el interior había una enorme caja cerrada y en su costado una mesa llena de peluches. "¿Ellos se basan en los animatrónicos? ¿Lucen de ese modo mis nuevos compañeros?" me preguntaba saliendo de la habitación... parece que no había nadie allí.

Continué hasta una zona gigantesca, que conectaba dos lugares, llegué hasta una de ellas, allí estaban tres animatrónicos, uno con forma de Oso, otro de conejo y la última una polluela. Cuando ésta última me vio me saludó con su mano derecha a lo lejos, ya que en su izquierda parecía tener una pequeña bandeja con un Cupcake rosado. Me acerqué un poco tímida, pero ella estaba muy tranquila.

"Hola, soy Toy Chica, él es Toy Freddy y este es Toy Bonnie" mientras señalaba a los otros dos. Yo también me presenté, pero se dieron cuenta que no hablaba mucho, y ellos terminaron dándome la espalda, a excepción de Toy Chica. Al final decidí continuar mi camino. Vi a un animatrónico que simulaba a un niño humano. Intenté hablar con él, pero este chiquillo era más callado que yo, solo me dijo "Hi" y "Hello" sin decir más. Lo llamaría Balloon Boy ya que era un niño con un cartel que decía Balloons y además con un globo en mano.

Después llegué a una especie de oficina, pero como no me interesó opté por regresar a Kid's Cove. Pero antes de llegar escuché ruidos en una habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo que conectaba con los baños. Me dio curiosidad y me acerqué a aquella puerta donde decía "Parts/Service". Lo primero que se me ocurrió al leer esas palabras es que eran partes para nosotros los animatrónicos, pensé que solo hallaría piezas... pero fue muy diferente. En el interior de ese oscuro cuarto habían cuatro animatrónicos. Se parecían a mis compañeros, pero uno me llamó la atención en especial. Un zorro pirata, muy destrozado de color rojizo con un parche en el ojo... "¿Quién es él?" pensé cuando lo vi. Ninguno de ellos reaccionaban, posiblemente estaban desactivados... que lástima, quería preguntarle a aquel zorro su origen, algo me dice que tenemos algo en común...

Mi primer día de trabajo llegó, estoy muy entusiasmada y con ganas de jugar con los niños. Lo que me parece extraño... ¿Por qué tengo tantos deseos de estar junto a ellos? Jamás he visto a uno...

Estaba esperando sola en Kid's Cove, a que alguien, cualquiera, venga a pasar un rato conmigo. Escuché ruidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, de voces y pisadas. Por la entrada vi llegar a muchos niños, me levanté del suelo para poder divertirme con ellos... pero fue todo lo contrario.

Un niño se acercó rápidamente a mi agarrando uno de mis brazos. Lo sacudió de un lado a otro, tirando fuertemente lejos de mi cuerpo. Lo inevitable pasó, una parte de mi traje fue arrancada de mi brazo, se podía ver mi endoesqueleto a simple vista. Esto era malo, muy malo.

Lo peor ocurrió después cuando una niña sujetó con todas sus fuerzas mi ojo izquierdo, arrancándolo de mi cabeza. En ese momento me sentía vacía, no solo por la falta mi mi ojo o parte del brazo, no, era por la angustia que pasaba en ese momento sin poder hacer algo para defenderme.

Segundos, minutos y horas pasaron. Ahora soy la sombra de lo que era hace menos de un día. Esos niños se han ido, y el lugar cierra por estar cerca la noche. ¿Qué pasará conmigo más adelante? Me han destrozado y humillado. Gran parte de mi endoesqueleto es visible ahora. Solo tengo un brazo, una pierna y mi cabeza con traje, nada más. Incluso le han arrebatado el traje de loro que tenía mi pequeño compañero en mi hombro. Ahora parece otra cabeza pero de menor tamaño...

Unos empleados han llegado, me dicen que me calme, que ellos me ayudarán.

Me han reparado, estoy feliz de que al menos se preocupen de mi, pero a pesar de eso estoy segura que no evitarán que esos niños sigan haciéndome daño...

Se hizo de noche, todos se han ido, excepto un ser extraño. Lo vi entrando a la pizzeria, según mi reconocimiento facial él no es de confianza, será mejor que me encargue de esto...

Lo atraparé cuando logre llegar hasta él, parece que está en aquella oficina que no me interesó al principio, pero veo que a partir de ahora lo hará...

Para organizarme mejor, me hice un mapa mental por donde debería pasar primero, sería en Prize Corner y después por donde pueda entrar a la oficina.

Llegué hasta el pasillo y él me iluminó con lo que parece ser una linterna. No me hacía nada, pero me cansé de que insistiera con esa luz, por lo que decidí entrar a la oficina a través de la salida de aire derecha. Pero ya alguien más estaba allí. Era ese conejo azul que vi la otra vez... ¿Acaso él también quería atraparlo? No estoy segura... pero no dejaría que interviniera con mis planes. Pero antes de poder sacarlo de allí, él mismo salió por su cuenta lo que me dejó extrañada... Ninguno de los dos dijimos una palabra, simplemente seguimos con lo que hacíamos. Cuando finalmente entré en ese lugar estrecho, una luz apareció de repente. No me importó y seguí arrastrándome hasta que lo vi sentado con algo entre sus manos. ¿P-pero qué? me dije cuando ese hombre desapareció, y en su lugar apareció un animatrónico parecido a Toy Freddy.. pero diferente. Me alejé ya que ese sujeto se había ido. Lo buscaría por toda la pizzeria si era necesario.

Sonaron las seis de la mañana, algo me hacía volver a Kid's Cove, no se la razón.

Otro día comenzó y me pasó exactamente lo mismo, esos niños me desarmaban una y otra vez. Pero aún así algo me hacía querer estar con ellos, a pesar de todo.

En la noche, lo mismo, llegaron empleados para colocarme todas las piezas en su lugar. Al igual que la primera vez se fueron y el hombre de la noche anterior regresó... esta vez no se iba a salvar.

De nuevo finalizó la noche y no pude hacer nada. Por primera vez vi al zorro pirata moviéndose, estaba detrás de mi en el pasillo, quería hablarle, pero mi misión de capturar a la amenaza de la oficina era primero.

Los días y las noches pasaban, cada vez me costaba más resistir, estaba sola, de todos los animatrónicos, solo Toy Chica me hablaba de vez en cuando... pero no era suficiente.

Hoy los empleados no llegaron a arreglarme, me siento mal, no puedo ponerme de pie, para moverme debo trepar por las paredes y el techo, cada minuto estoy peor, ya no puedo hablar siquiera, mi voz fue reemplazado por un ruido horrible parecido a una radiofrecuencia, muchos cables salen de mi cuerpo y de mi cabeza. Mi ojo izquierdo ya no está, lo veo en el suelo sin ninguna utilidad. Escuché que me utilizan en una atracción llamada "Arma y desarma" me duele escuchar eso. ¿Así voy a terminar?.

Hoy pude oír a dos empleados hablar por el pasillo... me llamaron "The Mangle" ¿Será porque estoy destrozada?.

No me queda nada más por hacer. Todos los días y las noches son iguales. Todavía no he podido agarrar a ese hombre extraño que viene durante las noches... cada vez que lo encuentro aparece ese oso animatrónico... ¿Lo estará ayudando?.

¿Quién eres? Le pregunté a un extraño oso de color oro. Él no me respondió y se acercó tocando mis circuitos... ¿Qué estará haciendo?.

Ya no me siento igual que antes, siento una gran ira y una necesidad de vengarme con alguien por todo lo que tuve que pasar. Ese oso color oro me hizo algo. Me veo alrededor de seres relacionados con bases criminales. Todos son potencialmente peligrosos para los niños.

Escuché que hoy no será como cualquier otro día, habrá una fiesta de cumpleaños... Uno de los niños venía a desarmarme como siempre, a pesar de mis sentimientos y mi necesidad de venganza, no podía lastimar a los pequeños. Fue cuando vi a alguien con un traje de guardia de seguridad, debe ser él. El que viene todas las noches y que jamás logre capturar. Se acercó al niño que jugaba con mi cabeza con una expresión nerviosa. Lo escuché decir "Aléjate, es muy peligroso". Me molestó muchísimo lo que dijo. Ahora iba a ver lo que era realmente un peligro.

Me acerqué al guardia con una mirada asesina, ya no lo toleraba más, cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo en la pizzeria, y yo ya era todo un montón de piezas inservibles. Me sujeté por el techo como siempre abriendo mi gran mandíbula en dirección a la cabeza del hombre. Hoy sería su fin, al igual de como debió ser hace semanas atrás.

Lo mordí en la parte delantera de la cabeza, creo que lo llamaban "Lóbulo frontal" o algo así. Realmente no me importaba nada, mordía con todas mis fuerzas, escuché un ruido proveniente de la cabeza de aquel sujeto. Un líquido de color rojo salía de allí, empapándome completa. No me importaba, seguí hasta no poder más, cuando dos empleados llegaron obligándome a soltar a ese hombre, el cual terminó en el suelo.

Gritos se escucharon a mi alrededor y todos me observaron con terror. Los empleados me inmovilizaron en el suelo.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que varias personas se me acercaron y a aquel hombre tirado en el suelo rodeado de ese enorme charco carmesí.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de Mangle.

Por cierto, en este fanfic hice como que todos los guardias eran iguales, es decir Mangle los veía como un solo ser altamente peligroso, por eso lo persigue desde su activación hasta su fin...

Como ya dije este fanfic se basará en la "Vida" de los animatrónicos.

Algunos van a ser más largos que otros... (Dependiendo el material que tenga a disposición)

Si quieren alguno en especial díganlo en los comentarios :D

Lo actualizaré cada vez que pueda... pero puede llevarme tiempo, ya que hay que hacer un análisis profundo por cada personaje para no olvidar ningún detalle importante.

Tengan paciencia :/

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	2. The Puppet

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Será actualizado de vez en cuando ya que será un personaje por capítulo, y debo analizar a cada uno de ellos para no producir ningún error.

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino Es el turno de Puppet, después haré los otros dos. ^^

supertotitoti Ok, por tener 2 votos a favor es su turno :D

reider crpy Gracias :3

Nuvil ngela Próximamente lo haré :)

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 2 La historia de Puppet

Hoy parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, pero todo cambió en un instante, alterando para mal toda mi vida que hasta el momento era considerada insignificante.

Estaba caminando junto a mi madre hasta un lugar muy interesante y divertido, pero yo nunca había ido antes a ese sitio, solo escuché las críticas de mis amigos, las cuales eran positivas y me hacían sentir unas tremendas ganas de conocer. Pero fue algo que jamás debí haber hecho... ya que desde ese momento lo más preciado que tenía me fue arrebatado por un hombre con vestimentas moradas... el regalo más especial, mi preciada vida que recién comenzaba.

Mi madre me dijo que espere en la entrada, que en breve regresaría. No comprendí bien la razón de por qué me pidió tal cosa, pero mi deber era obedecerla, así que lo hice. Me arrepiento de mis acciones en este momento. En la calle se detuvo un automóvil de un color muy inquietante, un púrpura llamativo. En segundos bajó ese desconocido del mismo color con una sonrisa retorcida. Él me observó provocando que me asustara, pero ¿Cómo iba a predecir lo que ocurriría después?. Se acercó a mi sin borrar la sonrisa, mientras me agarraba colocó un cuchillo en mi cuello. Comencé a llorar, no podía detenerme, hasta que sentí aquel cuchillo ser clavado en mi estómago en un cambio repentino, después de nuevo, pero en mi pecho. Mis lágrimas salían al igual que la sangre en mi boca. Lo último que recuerdo de mi antigua vida era la sensación de mi corazón ser atravesado con fuerza con el mismo instrumento afilado, cubierto con mi sangre, y a aquel hombre morado sonriendo, gozando de mi sufrimiento.

¡Todo es su culpa! ¡No puedo terminar de este modo! ¡Voy a vengarme de todo lo que me hiciste hombre morado!

No se por qué, pero me siento diferente, comencé al temblar al ver una habitación a oscuras, pero a pesar de eso lograba ver todo a la perfección... Me caí al suelo al mirar lo que parecía ser mi nuevo cuerpo. Era extremadamente delgado, de color negro en la mayor parte a excepción de algunas rayas blancas en brazos y piernas... No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?

Alrededor mio habían peluches de animales, un oso, un conejo y un pollo. ¿Dónde estoy?.

Necesito respuestas, ¿Por qué estoy hecho de metal? ¿Qué soy?. Un hombre entró en la habitación encendiendo unas luces. No me había dado cuenta que la mitad de mi cuerpo se encontraba dentro de una gran caja decorada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?. El humano se acercó diciendo "Eres la nueva y única marioneta robotizada en esta nueva pizzeria, esta es tu habitación llamada Prize Corner y tu función será entregar regalos a todos los niños que pasen por aquí abriendo tu caja a partir de esa palanca... ¿Comprendes?". Asentí a la pregunta, aunque no entendía al 100%. ¿Marioneta robot? ¿Por qué terminé siendo un montón de cables y acero?. El empleado se fue dejándome a solas, me metí en la caja para reflexionar, pero cuando se trabó no la podía abrir... ¿Acaso no podría salir hasta que alguien girara esa palanca? ¡Esto es desesperante! ¡No quiero permanecer en esta realidad ni un segundo más!. Y lo peor es que no tengo a nadie con quien ahogar mis penas...

Escuché un ruido en la puerta, alguien estaba entrando, pero sus pisadas eran fueres y sonoras... no parecían las de un humano, en ese momento pensé si había más animatrónicos... quizás. Pero ninguno de ellos me interesaba en absoluto.

Las pisadas terminaron, todo estaba en silencio, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Alguna vez fui un humano también?. Comenzaba a dudar de mi existencia, tal vez esos recuerdos humanos no eran exactamente míos... tal vez siempre fui una máquina... NO, estoy seguro que no siempre fui así, tengo recuerdos de una vida totalmente diferente, con mis amigos y familiares y... a mi madre. Quizás piensa en mi... o ¿Se habrá olvidado que alguna vez tuvo un hijo?.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, con voces infantiles acercándose. Estaban girando la palanca para que saliera... creo que era momento de actuar como si fuese un robot normal... no tengo que mostrar mis sentimientos, aunque de igual manera ya no me es posible llorar ni tener expresiones en mi rostro nunca más. Cuando se abrió la parte superior de la caja salí fingiendo entusiasmo, como si estaría bien programado, pero en mi interior estaba vacío sin ganas de seguir en esta nueva vida que recién comenzaba. Pero ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer para poner fin de una vez por todas a mis problemas, era un castigo que debía cumplir, este es el limbo que estoy obligado a permanecer por toda la eternidad.

Un niño se me acercó muy alegre, él observaba uno de los peluches de Bonnie, lo agarré de inmediato entregándoselo entre sus pequeñas manos ansiosas. Me sonrió antes de dar media vuelta saliendo de la habitación. Los otros niños fueron exactamente iguales, lo único que varió fue la clase de regalo que les daba. La felicidad que ellos mostraban me hacía sentir todavía más miserable y solitario que antes. Ya no podía sentir la alegría, solo la desesperación de tener que pasar por una segunda vida, sin sentido alguno.

A lo largo del día llegaron algunos niños más, hice lo mismo que con los primeros, y ellos reaccionaron de igual forma. Que decepcionante se había convertido toda mi existencia. Llegó la noche, y con ésta un hombre extraño. Quería llegar hasta él pero unos empleados me detuvieron colocándome a la fuerza dentro de la caja. "Permanece aquí hasta mañana" me dijeron fríamente.

Como era de esperar, no los obedecí, no sabía como caminar, intenté colocar mis pies en el suelo, pero éstos eran tan delicados que no eran un buen soporte para moverme. No me creía capaz de hacer lo que hice minutos después... me encontraba flotando a algunos centímetros del suelo... ¿Cómo es que podía hacerlo? ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Algo superior a un espíritu?. No lo sabía, pero poder flotar era una gran ventaja para transportarme a donde quisiese...

Con un poco de práctica floté fuera de esta habitación llamada "Prize Corner". En mi camino llegué a ver a varios animatrónicos a lo lejos, pero siempre mantuve una gran distancia entre ellos. Llegué en la oficina curioso, aunque a decir verdad, mi sensación de vacío era reemplazado por una gran necesidad de venganza, mi mayor deseo era hacer sufrir a los que estuviesen en mi camino, para que sintieran mi dolor.

Dentro de la oficina no estaba nadie... ¿Dónde se había escondido ese extraño sujeto?. Regresé a Prize Corner, no iba a dar vueltas buscando en cada rincón... para eso estaban los otros animatrónicos...

Pasó la noche, después de lo anterior no había vuelto a salir, no tenía caso...

Otro día, misma rutina. Deseaba tener fin a este cuerpo material... no quería seguir con lo mismo... mi mayor ilusión era regresar al pasado, en mi vida humana, junto a mi familia... ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?

Ya pasó una semana, en ningún momento llegué a atrapar a ese sujeto que venía por las noches... Esta vez llegó alguien muy distinto, puedo ver en mi base de datos que él no es de fiar... será mejor que lo atrape lo antes posible...

Me encerraron otra vez en mi caja antes de que fuesen las 12:00 am... Pero en este caso colocaron algo al costado de mi prisión... era una cajita de música. Intenté salir como siempre, pero ya no podía, antes salía y flotaba libremente por las noches... pero algo me detiene... ¡Esa canción!. Por culpa de esa caja de música ya no puedo salir de mi encierro... ¿Tengo que esperar a que acabe la cuerda de la caja?.

Pasó la noche y en ningún momento logré ser libre. Es terrible, ahora también me encierran durante toda la noche... ya lo verán, cuando se descuiden, los asesinaré sin compasión.

Ocurrió lo mismo la siguiente noche, pero llegué a escuchar un molesto sonido... parecía ser una radio-frecuencia o algo así. Estuvo sonando por mucho tiempo atormentándome más de lo que estaba... Al fin se fue y regresó la tranquilidad. Si no fuera por aquella música relajante me volvería loco. Es lo único que me puede mantener calmado en estos momentos.

Otra noche pasó sin nada más que contar, ese sujeto me mantuvo encerrado de nuevo, lo odio y deseo que desaparezca de esta miserable pizzeria. Llegó otro día más solo para empeorar mi situación. Finalmente acabó, solo que nada me reconforta, ya que sigo encerrado en la caja, lo único que cambia es los niños al guardia que llega en cada noche...

Esta vez el guardia tuvo un descuido, por alguna razón no le dio cuerda a mi caja y se ha abierto para que fuese a por el hombre a vengarme por mis razones egoístas. Me daba igual, estaba harto de esta vida, solo eso quería... la venganza. Justo cuando me estaba acercando sonaron las 6:00 am, no podía proseguir, unos hilos me empujaban de regreso a Prize Corner... pero no volvería sin hacer algo que tenía planeado hace tiempo... Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, llegué hasta todas las habitaciones donde se ubicaban las versiones Toys. Si mi plan funcionara, ellos caminarían erráticos aniquilando a todo humano adulto, modificando su reconocimiento facial... pero no a los niños, no quiero que pasen por mi mismo dolor.

Pasó el turno día, escuché a los empleados comentar que los animatrónicos se quedaban viendo a los adultos, y que interactuaban bien con los niños... ¡Perfecto!... Justo el resultado que buscaba. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda la siguiente fase...

Otra noche más, nada me pasó ya que fui obligado a permanecer dentro de mi caja... Me pregunto si algo ocurrió durante mi ausencia...

No puede ser... ese hombre morado regresó. Lo vi de lejos utilizando un traje versión dorado de Freddy Fazbear... estaba llevando a cinco niños lejos de sus familias... esto no podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo, no puedo permitir que lo haga... ni que esos pobres niños sufran lo que yo tuve que pasar... Estaba a punto de salir de mi caja, pero los hilos que me sujetaban me lo impedían, quise salvarlos, pero fui metido de nuevo en ese infierno. Una vez dentro no pude salir. No los pude salvar... ahora dentro de mi alma sufro de un dolor intenso, devastador e interminable. Pero nadie lo puede ver gracias a este cuerpo falso...

Esperé hasta que anocheciera... con esfuerzo pude escapar de Prize Corner dirigiéndome hasta donde estaban esos pobres niños... Vi sus cuerpos en el suelo, éstos pintados de un rojo tornándose marrón... No los pude salvar... lo lamento mucho. Me acerqué al primero triste, solo había algo que podía hacer para darles una segunda oportunidad... no se como es que conocía este poder... pero podía revivir a las almas de los niños en los cuerpos de los animatrónicos.

Coloqué las cabezas de los cuatro personajes originales, los de Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y por último Foxy. Había un quinto niño en el medio de la habitación, pero por alguna razón decidí abandonarlo a su suerte, igual a mi situación. Después de eso solamente me retiré de regreso a Prize Corner para evitar problemas con los empleados...

Después de esta noche escuché gritos molestos a las afueras de la pizzeria, sabía que este sería el fin, por eso toda la noche había estado rompiendo las cerraduras de la parte superior de la caja con mis garras... era este momento o no sobreviviría. Cuando salí completamente de Prize Corner proseguí a la salida de la pizzeria. Hace unas semanas que no había visto el exterior, desde mi vida humana, pero necesitaba buscar un lugar seguro donde permanecer a salvo.

Escuché que las versiones Toy serían desmanteladas y que en el futuro abrirían otra pizzeria junto a los antiguos modelos... pronto comenzará la fase tres de mi plan.

Pasó un tiempo pero llegué hasta la nueva ubicación, entré por la cocina deshabilitando la cámara para evitar que me descubrieran... Pasé allí hasta que pasaron cuatro días, llegó el momento de vengarme con el hombre morado. Investigué a los empleados y es él... esta noche todo terminará.

A comienzos de la noche fui hasta el escenario colocándome frente a Freddy Fazbear. Lo observaba al igual que Bonnie y Chica. Les ordené seguirme para asesinar al hombre que nos hizo esto, el culpable de nuestras muertes prematuras. Ellos me siguieron, también fui por Foxy para atacar. Nos separamos, Freddy y Chica por la derecha; Foxy, Bonnie y yo por la izquierda... Aquel hombre cerró ambas puertas, pero éramos pacientes, comencé a golpear la puerta bajando el poder restante, Freddy estaba en la cocina reproduciendo su canción, la cual se escuchaba en todo el establecimiento. Seguía golpeando la puerta con la esperanza en que se agotara la energía... pero por un error del guardia, abrió la puerta derecha pensando que no había nadie allí... de lo contrario, Chica estaba escondida entre las sombras, entró a la oficina gimiendo como siempre lo hacía al igual que Bonnie. El guardia comenzó a decir "Oh no..." Pero no me esperaba lo siguiente. La misma versión dorada de Freddy Fazbear apareció de repente matando al guardia antes que Chica de un ataque cardíaco. ¿Quién es él?. En ese momento recordé al quinto niño, el cual nunca le devolví su vida en forma de animatrónico... entonces... ¿Habrán sido ellos quienes lo hicieron pensando que funcionaría?. En parte lo hizo, solo que es más como una alucinación... Al igual de como apareció, se desvaneció en el aire y nunca más lo volví a ver...

Unos días después llegó otro guardia... decidí no entrometerme ya que no me importaba, el hombre morado ya había muerto y solo eso importaba...

Han pasado otros siete días, hoy cierra otra vez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... Abandonarán a los animatrónicos... tal vez para siempre...

Después de unos tres años nada es igual, todo este tiempo permanecí en este lugar abandonado... me encontraba en malas condiciones... pero sigo estando bien... no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás... no se pueden mover más y solo esperan a pudrirse en este infierno antes llamado "Un lugar alegre donde disfrutan niños como adultos por igual".

Muchos años han pasado desde entonces, permanecí entre las sombras observando a mis pequeños niños desaparecer, solo uno sigue vivo... Esta vez llegaron unas personas derrumbando la entrada bloqueada hace años... parecían estar en busca de algo... guardaban en un enorme contenedor algunas cosas que ahora se denominarían "Desperdicio". No entiendo porque lo hacen... Llegaron hasta el único animatrónico vivo. Él se estaba retorciendo frenéticamente de un lado a otro. A ellos les sorprendió y se lo llevaron amarrado.

Los seguí hasta un gran edificio... ¿Qué harán con él?.

Tiempo después descubrí los planes de esos humanos... querían usar al animatrónico como atracción principal de su nueva casa de terror con todos los recuerdos del antiguo y olvidado Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... Esto es degradante para ellos... lo peor es que han rehecho al animatrónico con partes de los demás... no se como acabarán las almas de los cinco niños fusionados en un solo cuerpo...

No me importa el final, seguiré escondiéndome en la oscuridad observando... esperando un momento para actuar y ponerle fin a algo que jamás debió comenzar desde mis inicios... a causa del hombre morado, quien ha retornado en busca de venganza... pero no se lo permitiré y lograré salvarlos esta vez.

* * *

¡Que fue larga la historia de Puppet! D: (Aunque me encanta XD) Además que fue el más votado...

**IMPORTANTE**: Mañana me iré de vacaciones por 1 semana aprox. NO podré actualizar nada... por eso me dediqué a escribir este capítulo ya que lo querían :D

Datos sobre esta parte...

1º Puppet siempre permaneció solo en Prize Corner sin encontrase con ningún otro animatrónico.

2º Desconoce los otros 5 asesinatos en la pizzeria de FNAF1 (Según teorías basadas en los death minigames)

3º En la parte "Escuché un ruido en la puerta, alguien estaba entrando, pero sus pisadas eran fueres y sonoras... no parecían las de un humano, en ese momento pensé si había más animatrónicos... quizás. Pero ninguno de ellos me interesaba en absoluto."

Hago referencia al capítulo anterior, cuando The Mangle llegó hasta allí, pero como Puppet no hizo nada, ella se fue después... (Los que leyeron la primera parte lo entenderán)

4º Cuando menciono que el primer guardia no estaba en la oficina, era ya que como no tenía la cabeza de Freddy o la caja de música para detener a la marioneta en esos tiempos, él se debía "Esconder" para no ser atrapado en la noche por los animatrónicos...

5º El final es abierto ya que lo inventé por falta de contenido. ¡Tengan esto en cuenta!

6º En la parte final, me basé en la teoría que Purple Guy podría formar parte del nuevo animatrónico "Golden Bonnie" o "Spring Trap"

7º No olviden que estas historias las narro según mi perspectiva.

¿Quién será el siguiente? ¡Díganlo en los comentarios! :D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	3. Foxy

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Será actualizado de vez en cuando ya que será un personaje por capítulo, y debo analizar a cada uno de ellos para no producir ningún error.

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino Como te gusta tanto Foxy, aquí está su capítulo :D

supertotitoti Será Foxy entonces XD

reider crpy Gracias, y después haré esos otros personajes. ^^

**Por la mayoría de votos hoy le toca a: Foxy**

_**NO **__le daré un acento pirata ya que no me sale bien XD_

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 3 La historia de Foxy

¿Qué es esto? Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos fue un gran salón muy decorado con varias mesas a su alrededor... Solo me demoré segundos en notar que estaba parado sobre un amplio escenario individual... a metros de distancia llegué a ver a tres personajes muy llamativos al otro lado de la zona. Poco después llegó un hombre desconocido el cual me dijo "Tu nombre es Foxy y eres uno de los animatrónicos aquí en Fredbear's Family Diner... deberás protagonizar a un zorro pirata... para entretener a los clientes, en especial a los niños... ¿Entiendes?" Solamente asentí ante su pregunta. "Bien, eso es todo por ahora, suerte en tu primer día y no lo olvides, está prohibido dañar a las personas o a la propiedad... aunque esas reglas ya deben estar en tu programación... de todos modos, recuérdalo" mencionó antes de irse...

Llegó el momento... han llegado algunos niños, me observaron con una expresión extremadamente curiosa, para después cambiar su gesto a una gran sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros... Solo opté por obedecer las indicaciones que se encontraban en mi programación. Me acerqué y una idea llegó a mi mente, probablemente por causa de mis funciones primarias... les dije "¿Quieren que les cuente una historia sobre una tripulación formada por valientes piratas..." Ellos aclamaron un rotundo "SI" de una manera muy entusiasta... Simplemente me senté alrededor de todos esos niños, de a poco llegaban otros más para escuchar mi primera historia...

Después de que terminara, pude oír a los padres de los niños llamarlos por sus respectivos nombres... seguramente debían irse...

Una vez que las puertas de este establecimiento fuesen cerradas vi a los tres animatrónicos regresar al escenario... eran un oso, un pollo y un conejo... Al principio creía que solo éramos cuatro... pero descubrí que habían dos más... eran especiales de cierta forma... para empezar tenían un color amarillento... similar al oro. Uno era un oso parecido al que se encontraba arriba del escenario principal y el otro era un conejo, pero distinto al de color morado... tenía partes que no coincidían con éste... ¿Serán de edición especial?.

Los días pasaron, llegando a ser semanas y después mucho más... todo parecía bien, es lo que se podría decir de la misma rutina de siempre, en parte la consideraba aburrida y repetitiva... pero debo admitir que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con los niños... y poder ver la felicidad reflejada en sus rostros al final de escuchar mis historias... era algo que hacía valer la pena todo mi esfuerzo.

Hoy está ocurriendo algo fuera de lo normal... están guardando en cajas muchas cosas del sitio... ¿Qué estarán haciendo?.

No puede estar pasando... todos se han marchado... han bloqueado las puertas dejándonos a todos los animatrónicos encerrados... ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?.

Cada día que pasa me deterioro más... he perdido parte de mi traje... como en una de mis orejas, en los brazos y piernas... ni siquiera mi torso se salvó... estoy hecho un desastre...

Todo este tiempo permanecí encerrado en mi propio escenario... se podría decir que es mi "Hogar". Podía escuchar los pasos de algunos de mis compañeros... un día los brazos de ese pollo se detuvieron en seco en una posición de "T", poco después perdió ambas manos por descuidos personales a su figura desmantelada... peor era el caso del conejo morado ya que había perdido un brazo y tenía muchos cables visibles en todo su cuerpo... El menos afectado era el oso, ya que solo su ojo perdió en todo este tiempo. No se que les pasó a las dos versiones doradas... no las he visto desde que el lugar cerró.

Muchos meses después abrieron las puertas a fuerza bruta, unas personas se acercaron a cada uno de nosotros. Vi como los empezaban a desactivar... ¡No, no quiero que me destruyan! ¡Tengo mucho que dar todavía!. Aunque intenté luchar, mis circuitos estaban en muy mal estado y no podía moverme bien, por lo que me atraparon al igual que al resto...

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado... acabo de despertar en una habitación a oscuras... ¿Dónde estoy? Divisé a los otros tres animatrónicos que conocía hace tiempo... y otra vez los de color oro no estaban aquí... ¿Por qué son tan diferentes a nosotros?. Me levanté sin tantos problemas... parece que mi endoesqueleto se recompuso un poco... lo suficiente para moverme adecuadamente... ¿O será que me han reparado lo suficiente para moverme?.

Fui el primero en salir... los otros parecían desactivados. Llegué hasta el final de un pasillo viendo a unos metros una extraña figura... Aunque no lo conocía, algo me decía que debía deshacerme de él... la palabra "Peligroso" resonaba en el interior de mi cabeza... alterando mi base de datos... ¿Quién es ese sujeto?. No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Pero antes de que lo pudiera atacar él me iluminó con lo que parecía ser una linterna justo en dirección a mis ojos... esa luz segadora me aturdió y lo último que recuerdo es despertar tiempo después en otra habitación más alejada... esto no se iba a quedar así... ¡Regresaré!. Insistí, pero cada vez que lo hacía éste me volvía a aturdir con esa estúpida luz y me obligaba a alejarme... Horas después vi a otro zorro animatrónico... se parecía a mi... pero tenía diferentes colores... además que era un desastre de piezas mezcladas, mientras éste estaba colgando del techo emitiendo un molesto ruido... como a una radiofrecuencia...

Sonaron las seis de la mañana... algo me hacía regresar a aquella habitación oscura... una vez allí no recuerdo nada más...

Día tras día era lo mismo... durante las noches me activaba buscando al guardia, el cual siempre lograba escapar... y durante los días no era capaz de moverme, ni siquiera de permanecer activo durante esos tiempos... ya nada era como antes... extraño esos hermosos días en los que jugaba con los pequeños...

Han pasado días... pero hoy no es como los demás... me siento "Diferente". No entiendo el por qué... pero ahora soy capaz de razonar mi existencia... lo último que recuerdo es ver a una marioneta acercarse hacía mi... después de eso perdí la consciencia... ¿Qué me habrá hecho?

Otra noche ha pasado... no logré capturar al hombre extraño que siempre se disfraza de aquel oso animatrónico utilizando una cabeza vacía... ¿Cómo es que los otros caen en esa trampa? ¿Cómo es que lo ven como uno de ellos?... no lo puedo comprender...

Es extraño... escuché hablar a unos empleados que pronto esta pizzeria cerraría por culpa de un tal Mangle... Que mordió a alguien en el lóbulo frontal y que por eso han habido muchas denuncias... además... de la desaparición de algunos niños... ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con mi repentino cambio de carácter?.

Al igual que la primera vez, están empacando todo. A excepción que a las versiones Toys las han desactivado por completo, y escuché que a nosotros nos volverían a usar el la siguiente ubicación... ¡Que bien! ¡Eso quiere decir que tendremos una segunda oportunidad! En especial para mi... cuanto ansío ver de nuevo a los niños... no puedo esperar más.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me encerraron aquí?! Estoy en una especie de cueva a la que llaman Pirate Cove detrás de unas cortinas púrpuras con dibujos de estrellas... ¿Por qué no puedo jugar con los niños? Los otros tres lo están haciendo... se están divirtiendo... ¿Por qué solo a ellos los repararon y a mi me dejaron casi igual a como estaba antes? ¿Será por eso que estoy fuera de servicio? Porque eso es lo que dice el cartel que se encuentra a la entrada de la cueva... ¿Por qué a mi me tiene que pasar esto? Ese torpe oso, el pollo y el conejo... ellos la pasan bien mientras yo estoy destinado a sufrir en la soledad... ¿Por qué?.

Llegó la noche en la nueva ubicación... llegó otro sujeto peligroso... pero esta vez me propuse que cuando tenga la mínima oportunidad, correré directamente hasta él... y lo transformaré en uno de nosotros...

Por hoy no haré nada... no estoy de humor y de este modo le daré una oportunidad de vida... quiero jugar más tiempo con él...

Pasó la noche y el día transcurrió idéntico al resto... yo encerrado en Pirate Cove mientras los demás son libres... desearía que sintieran lo que significa la soledad...

Llegó otra noche, esta vez... seré mucho más activo, cuando no vigile las cámaras iré tras él...

Ya son las 5:00 am... es hora, hace tiempo que no vigila mi cámara... correré y no pienso detenerme hasta atravesarlo en el corazón con mis garras metálicas... ¡Rayos! ¡Me ha cerrado la puerta antes de que entrase! ¡Te atraparé en la próxima!.

¡Oh...no! Otra noche ha pasado y no he podido atrapar a ese sujeto... no importa, seguramente tendré muchas más noches para hacerlo.

¿T-tu eres...? dije al ver días después a la misma marioneta que vi hace mucho tiempo... él me observaba fijamente de manera escalofriante... detrás de éste estaban los otros tres animatrónicos los cuales jamás había hablado antes...

"Es hora de hacerle pagar" Es lo único que dijo... yo no lo entendía bien, pero supuse que se refería de aquel hombre extraño... De repente en mi interior crecía un odio intenso... junto con unos deseos de venganza indescriptibles... ¿Acaso... esa marioneta lo estaba provocando...?

Él nos guió hasta ese pequeño cuarto protegido por las puertas... comenzó a golpear una de ellas rápidamente... podía oír al conejo y al pollo gemir ruidosamente y al oso tocar una melodía... la cual la había escuchado algunas veces en las últimas noches...

Por un descuido del guardia el pollo entró, pero antes de que lo pudiera atacar... apareció de la nada ese oso color oro frente al hombre causándole un ataque cardíaco matándolo en segundos... después de eso desapareció de la misma manera de como llegó... ¿Qué era eso?. Cuando dirigí mi mirada a la marioneta éste tenía una expresión confusa... como si no estuviera en sus planes lo ocurrido segundos atrás...

Regresé a mi cueva... ya nada más tenía que hacer. El intruso fue ejecutado y solo me quedaba esperar.

Después de esta noche, jamás volví a ver a esa misteriosa marioneta... pero algo me decía que tenía que ver con mis cambios... como si dentro mío tuviera a lo que los humanos llaman "Alma".

Unos días después llegó otro intruso... como era de esperar, atraparlo era mi siguiente meta...

Ya pasó toda una semana... lamentablemente lo que más llegué fue siempre a la puerta cerrada. Él nunca bajaba la guardia, era imposible llegar a atraparlo en cualquiera de las siete noches, incluso estando cada vez más activo, ese hombre logró soportar a todos los ataques, tanto los míos como a los demás animatrónicos.

Como les pasó a las antiguas ubicaciones, el lugar volvería a cerrar... ¿Otra vez se reiniciará el ciclo de esta penosa vida?.

Durante esas oscuras y silenciosas noches de abandono, vi al oso alejarse del escenario. Nunca más regresó. En las otras dos noches les pasó lo mismo a los otros dos animatrónicos... sabía que podría ser arriesgado, pero mi curiosidad era mayor... salí de Pirate Cove, y al otro extremo de la habitación vi a un ser con tonalidades moradas... yo nunca lo había visto antes... ¿Quién es?. Me estaba pidiendo que lo siguiese... ¿Debería? Después de todo es un desconocido... incluso aunque se parezca a un animatrónico...

A pesar de todo lo seguí... cuando entré en una zona específica vi los cuerpos desmantelados de mis tres compañeros desaparecidos en el suelo... ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Acaso ese animatrónico morado...? ¡Tengo que detenerlo!. Corrí hasta la siguiente habitación, pero un error saltó en mi programación, intenté alejarme pero fue inútil, me movía cada vez más lento y vi que detrás de mi se acercaba un hombre vestido de morado... Cuando me alcanzó empezó a destrozarme como a los demás...

Ya no tengo, de una forma de decir, un cuerpo físico... Me veo a mi mismo como un niño humano color grisáceo con lágrimas negras... ¿Esta es mi verdadera forma? Me junté con otros tres niños los cuales estaban persiguiendo a esa figura morada... creo que esto significa el final...

Los cuatro rodeamos al asesino, él se notaba preocupado... muy nervioso. Minutos después llegó otro niño más, a pesar de ser igual a nosotros en apariencia, éste le producía mucho más temor a aquel hombre, como si lo pudiera reconocer.

Vi al hombre morado meterse en un traje de conejo color oro... ¿Será el mismo que vi hace años atrás? Sabía que algo andaba mal en él... y ahora veo la razón.

Una vez dentro comenzó a reír como un psicópata mientras respiraba sobre los soportes del traje. Algo devastador ocurrió después, los soportes fallaron cortando, atravesando y mutilando a aquel hombre disfrazado para poder ocultar su identidad de manera inútil... Este era su fin, de una vez por todas. Terminó en el suelo desangrado en una posición desplomada...

Este no era nuestro fin todavía...

Fuimos "Transportados" a una especie de recuerdo, en donde todos estábamos en una fiesta, teníamos unas máscaras cubriéndonos los rostros...

Fue en ese momento cuando después de tantos años... al fin me sentí en paz...

Mi cuerpo al igual que a los otros iba desapareciendo de a poco, mientras unos globos flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas significando el fin.

Es el momento... para conseguir nuestra libertad.

* * *

¡Les traje a Foxy ya que ganó en votos! :D

Datos del capítulo:

1º En la parte en la que Foxy despierta es la segunda noche de Jeremy Fitzgerald, ya que en el juego original era difícil que él apareciera en la primera noche.

2º Cuando dice "¿O será que me han reparado lo suficiente para moverme?" Es porque es probable que intentaran reparar a las versiones antiguas para la nueva pizzeria, antes de pensar en tener a los Toys.

3º En el momento en el que Foxy dice que se siente "Diferente y con la capacidad de razonar" es porque The Puppet ya colocó el alma del niño en él.

4º El final es según mi perspectiva del juego, ya que todavía me faltan aclarar algunas dudas respecto a todo esto ya que es muy nuevo :O

¿Quién será el siguiente? ¡Díganlo en los comentarios! :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	4. Alucinaciones

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Será actualizado de vez en cuando ya que será un personaje por capítulo, y debo analizar a cada uno de ellos para no producir ningún error.

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino Mas adelante voy a hacer los otros personajes, y sobre mis vacaciones, las pasé bien, pude finalmente cabalgar después de unos cinco años... es que por donde vivo no hay ese tipo de cosas :S

supertotitoti Sobre los fantasmas, los incluyo junto a sus animatrónicos originales, como lo hice con Foxy... y sobre Golden Freddy, él formará parte de este capítulo :3

reider crpy Hice a todos juntos ya que sus historias son muy cortas por la falta de información... :/

**_¡HISTORIA BONUS!_** Ya que la actualizo en el mismo día que publiqué otro capítulo en otro fanfic... :D

**Nota=** Este episodio es especial, ya que ninguno de los cuatro personajes son en sí animatrónicos, ya que según la información actual, Golden Freddy era utilizado en la mayoría como un traje donde podían disfrazarse los empleados, y en la otra parte como un animatrónico "Normal", al igual que en el caso de Spring Trap. Esos temas están todavía en discusión.

Serán historias cortas por falta de información, en especial con las versiones "Shadows" por eso colocaré a estos cuatro personajes relacionados entre sí.

Al endoesqueleto perdido de FNAF2 no lo pondré ya que no tiene una historia, más que aparecer en dos cámaras... :/

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 4 La historia de las "Alucinaciones"

(Golden Freddy - Shadow Freddy - Shadow Bonnie -Shadow BB (Balloon girl))

**Golden Freddy:**

Hay días en los que me activan y hay otros que no es así. Hoy es, para mi suerte, uno de esos días... Por el momento soy capaz de moverme a voluntad propia sin la obligación de llevar a un humano en mi interior reemplazando mi consciencia.

Soy parte de la única atracción de este lugar conocido como Fredbear's Family Diner por los humanos. Trabajo junto a mi compañero Spring Trap en una zona particular al resto, normalmente alejados totalmente de los otros cuatro animatrónicos verdaderos del sitio, conocidos como Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Pero a nosotros dos nos guardan aparte de ellos. Dicen que no somos un 100% animatrónicos y que por eso solo nos utilizan en momentos especiales.

Mi compañero Spring Trap es mucho más inestable que yo... de hecho, desde el último accidente... en cual salió herido un empleado al probar el traje y fallar los soportes... casi provocándole la muerte al no ser que apenas estaba dentro del conejo dorado... sin duda hubiera sido fatal para ese humano, pero logró salir con vida... por lo menos.

Pasaron algunas semanas, los empleados dijeron que nunca más usarían a Spring Trap por todas las fallas que presentaba... ya que era un peligro.

No pasó mucho tiempo y el lugar comenzaba a cerrar dejándonos en total abandono...

No se si será así para siempre, pero seguiré alejado del resto de los animatrónicos... no confío en ninguno de ellos...

Todos nos estamos arruinando de a poco, cada día que pasa me veo más destrozado, hasta el punto de tener cables sueltos e incluso perder una de mis orejas y ojos.

No puedo decir lo contrario del conejo dorado, él sufrió muchos más daños, con agujeros en todo su traje y la pérdida de una gran parte de una de sus largas y arruinadas orejas...

El resto también fue afectado, llegué a ver a Chica sin sus manos y al conejo sin su brazo... no se que más les ocurrió después...

Esta tarde es diferente, escuché como abrieron ruidosamente la entrada y en poco tiempo todos nos estábamos dirigiendo a lo que parecía ser una nueva ubicación... ¿Será que regresaremos a los buenos tiempos?.

En parte no estaba equivocado... ellos regresaron a los buenos tiempos, a mi me dejaron junto a Spring Trap en una "Habitación segura" para que nadie nos viera nunca más... solo los empleados conocían esta zona.

Pasaron los días y vi a un hombre vestido de morado. Se dirigió hacía mi y lo último que recuerdo fue que perdí la consciencia después de que ese sujeto me hiciera algo...

Estoy activo de nuevo, pero no entiendo lo que pasó... ¿Por qué hoy me siento "Diferente" como... si algo afectara mi personalidad...?

¿Qué? ¿C-cómo es que puedo hacer esto? Puedo teletransportarme y fragmentar partes de mi cuerpo, como la cabeza... ¿Que me está sucediendo?.

Siento una enorme necesidad de salir de aquí e ir por el guardia... ¡Lo haré con mis nuevos poderes!. Me teletransporté a la oficina directamente, lo vi sentado contra la pared con algo entre sus manos... una tableta.

Cuando me vio regresó rápidamente a las cámaras, no podía atacarlo si hacía eso... tendré que esperar un descuido de su parte y volver a intentarlo más tarde...

Lo hice de nuevo, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo... ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que debe hacer para evitarme?.

Se me ocurrió algo para atraparlo... apareceré solo mi cabeza por el pasillo que daba con la oficina, y cuando me sea posible efectuaré mi ataque...

¿Cómo lo hace? Otra vez me esquivó de la misma manera... ¿Por qué no puedo atacarlo cuando observa las cámaras?.

Parece que habían nuevas versiones de los cuatro animatrónicos antiguos más otros que nunca había visto antes...

Ese zorro blanco y rosa conocido como The Mangle mordió al guardia que yo intentaba atrapar... Por su culpa el lugar cerrará de nuevo.

Como si fuera la primera vez... tenemos tiempo encerrados aquí sin poder evitar nuestra destrucción...

¿Otra vez? Llegaron algunas personas hablando sobre llevarnos a la nueva ubicación...

Nos trasladaron con éxito, pero al parecer todas esas versiones nuevas fueron desechadas... ya que no fueron llevadas junto a nosotros los originales... como sea, creo que es lo mejor, no se necesita a tantos animatrónicos en un solo lugar.

A pesar de que mi traje fue recuperado y reparado, todavía puedo teletransportarme... ¿Por qué será?.

Llegó un nuevo guardia esta noche... voy a darle una mala impresión del lugar, para que, si es que sobrevive, no regrese nunca más...

Tengo una nueva y mejorada estrategia... como siempre tuve problemas con las cámaras... mi plan será aparecer cuando aquel humano vea una cámara en específico... y ya se donde será, en donde hay un póster de Freddy Fazbear... cuando él vea esa cámara... le daré primero una advertencia con una imagen espeluznante de mi rostro en lugar de la imagen del otro oso... A su vez de una risa que lo pondrá de nervios... una vez hecho esto, cuando baje la tableta apareceré en frente suyo y acabaré de una vez con ese problema...

¡Bien! Lo ha hecho... solo tengo que aparecer y matarlo del susto...

Aparecí de la nada en frente de sus temerosos ojos, pero no pude matarlo... al igual que el guardia de la otra vez se escondió regresando a las cámaras... es inútil... me rindo, no apareceré de nuevo, estoy harto de todo esto.

Hoy es la cuarta noche de ese sujeto... pero vi a esa marioneta extraña... Yo nunca hable con él y mucho menos acercarme o éste a mi... Sin embargo, sentía que era mi oportunidad perfecta para matar al guardia...

Esperé hasta que la marioneta junto a los otros cuatro animatrónicos dejaran vulnerable al guardia... una vez hecho solo hice lo de costumbre, aparecí en frente de él y con un grito murió de un ataque al corazón...

Al fin terminó... apenas lo maté desaparecí al instante dejando a todos sorprendidos y con confusión...

Días después apareció un nuevo guardia de noche... intentaré hacerle lo mismo que al anterior...

Fue inútil... salió con vida los siete días... es una lástima.

Unos días han pasado... y como era de esperar esta ubicación cierra para siempre... creo que esta vez si será el fin de todos nosotros...

Todos abandonaron sus cuerpos físicos... ya que fueron destrozados por la misma figura morada que vi hace mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué lo hizo?.

El único que permanece bien para mi sorpresa era mi antiguo compañero Spring Trap, el cual no se encuentra tan arruinado como el resto de nosotros...

¿Por qué me veo diferente? De un momento a otro ya no soy igual, no tengo la forma del oso animatrónico, ahora soy...¿Cómo un niño?.

No... esto es diferente, soy de color gris y siento una terrible depresión que no me deja detener mis lágrimas negras... ¿Por qué?.

Había aparecido al lado de un gran escenario, caminé hasta llegar a la habitación donde ese hombre había eliminado a los cuatro personajes originales...

Continué hasta el siguiente cuarto encontrándome con otras cuatro figuras idénticas a mi... y a ese hombre morado junto al traje del conejo dorado.

Me acerqué a él, y éste comenzó a correr intentando escapar, yo quise acercarme más hasta que ese hombre se metió en el traje de Spring Trap... Comenzó a reírse y a moverse. Los soportes comenzaron a fallar matando a aquel hombre mutilándolo hasta que terminó desangrado en el suelo...

Después cuando finalizó desaparecí involuntariamente junto a las otras cuatro figuras...

Varios años han pasado y parece que me equivoqué... llegaron unos desconocidos en busca de algo en la pizzeria... están llevándose partes de los animatrónicos desmantelados y muchas cosas más...

También se llevaron a Spring Trap, el cual extrañamente se movía con el cuerpo del hombre morado. Parece que su alma ha poseído al conejo dorado.

Lo llevaron a lo que parecía ser una casa del terror inspirada en la pizzeria... Y todos nosotros fuimos forzados a seguirlo por razones que no logramos comprender... es como si estuviéramos atados a esta pesadilla...

Decidí no matar a los guardias, ese plan lo tiene Spring Trap y los fantasmas, algunos de los otros niños lo intentan hacer también... pero solo logran aturdirlo y provocar fallos en las cámaras, el audio y la ventilación...

Pasó la semana y se produjo un incendio destruyendo cada esquina del lugar... Pero parece que Spring Trap ha escapado a tiempo por desgracia...

Fui teletransportado junto a una mesa en lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Estaba llorando hasta que aparecieron los otros niños con máscaras puestas. Se acercó a mi uno de ellos ofreciéndome un enorme pastel.

Sentí que estaba desapareciendo y por primera vez en paz... Parece que ha llegado el fin.

Lo último que vi antes de irme para siempre fue unos globos flotando arriba de nuestras cabezas...

Este sin dudas sería el fin.

**Shadow Freddy:**

Mi existencia solo tiene un propósito, eliminar a los múltiples obstáculos que habitan cerca mío.

No recuerdo cuando existí por primera vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y no tiene ninguna importancia.

He conocido de lejos a un hombre interesante con las mismas ideas que yo. Pero por el momento no estoy interesado en ayudarlo.

Vaya... ese hombre morado es mucho más impresionante de lo que esperaba, se atrevió a robar un traje dorado de animatrónico y usarlo para atraer a inocentes niños... solo para asesinarlos para satisfacerse al ver los últimos momentos de vida... cada vez me siento más interesado en él...

Las almas de los niños han entrado en los cuerpos de los animatrónicos... quizás sea conveniente para algo.

Estoy aburrido, quiero asustar a ese torpe guardia nocturno... apareceré en la cámara de Parts/Service para entretenerme un rato...

Mucho tiempo ha pasado... hoy ha regresado aquel hombre morado, y esta vez hablaré con él...

Me ha dado una tarea interesante, quiere que lleve a los cuatro personajes a una habitación en especial... está bien, lo haré porque tiene buenos planes...

Llevé uno a uno, y éste los fue desmantelando hasta que nada más que piezas quedaron esparcidas en el suelo...

Solo eso me pidió y ya he acabado con su petición. Creo que ya nada más queda por hacer.

Desapareceré de la vista de todos, lo único que quiero ahora es permanecer en la oscuridad.

**Shadow Bonnie:**

¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer haciendo siempre lo mismo?

No existe nada que me alivie de mi sufrimiento, rara vez decido mostrarme frente a alguien, pero cuando lo hago todos salen corriendo asustados de mi apariencia. No deseo ser así ni me corresponde pagar por algo que no merezco.

De lejos he visto a un guardia en esta maldita pizzeria en la que estoy obligado a permanecer... Quiero verlo, necesito estar con alguien de vez en cuando. Pero cada vez que aparezco a un costado de la oficina todos se asustan e intentan evitarme...

No tiene ningún sentido continuar con esto...

He visto a un despreciable ser asesinar en total a seis niños, cuyas almas regresaron en forma de animatrónicos de esta pizzeria...

Normalmente me escondo, no busco problemas. Pero no quiero que sigan sufriendo esas pobres almas... ¡Voy a salvarlas!

Tengo una habilidad única que me permite ver más allá de los límites... y lo usaré para salvar el alma de uno de los niños.

Lo he conseguido, lo he salvado y su alma descansará finalmente en paz...

Al fin he finalizado una meta que cumplir en mi existencia... y no lo dejaré así.

**Shadow BB (Balloon Girl):**

Soy un ser muy misterioso y solitario. Normalmente habito entre las tinieblas buscando silencio.

Pero hay casos en los que mi curiosidad o a causa de un gran aburrimiento me obligan a realizar acciones algo extrañas, pero que consiguen cumplir mi único objetivo, el cual es entretenerme...

Existo en lo que parece ser una pizzeria cuya única atracción son los animatrónicos... curiosamente hay uno muy parecido a mi... solo que con diferentes colores...

Pero esos robots no me interesan... en realidad mi atención se la lleva los guardias nocturnos...

Hay noches que me teletransporto justo debajo de la mesa... la mayoría no logra notar mi presencia ya que se encuentran muy ocupados evadiendo a esos animatrónicos homicidas... pero los que me vieron saltaron del susto, casi muriendo de un ataque cardíaco...

Siempre me ha llamado la atención esos humanos... por eso seguiré observándolos muy de cerca, no me importa si me ven o no. Simplemente mi objetivo será cumplido.

* * *

Se que las versiones "Shadows" son muy cortas, pero ellos casi ni aparecen y no afectan mucho a la historia...

Datos del capítulo:

_Golden Freddy:_

1º Hice que Golden Freddy fuese solitario y desconfiado, ya que en ambos juegos en los que aparece siempre se muestra solo.

2º En la parte de "Pasaron los días y vi a un hombre vestido de morado. Se dirigió hacía mi y lo último que recuerdo fue que perdí la consciencia después de que ese sujeto me hiciera algo..."

Es cuando el asesino se roba el traje, por lo que debió desactivar al animatrónico.

3º Cuando dice: "Estoy activo de nuevo, pero no entiendo lo que pasó... ¿Por qué hoy me siento "Diferente" como... si algo afectara mi personalidad...?"

Es porque ya contiene el alma del niño asesinado...

4º Puede desaparecer ya que el traje físico de Golden Freddy había sido robado por Purple Guy, pero el alma del niño tomó las características del personaje como apariencia. Es decir, en ese caso es solo una alucinación o fantasma, como los de FNAF3.

5º No puede atacar al guardia cuando ve las cámaras ya que esa es la forma de evitarlos en los vídeo-juegos de la serie.

6º En la frase: "A pesar de que mi traje fue recuperado y reparado, todavía puedo teletransportarme... ¿Por qué será?."

Indica que el alma del niño nunca logró apoderarse del traje físico del oso dorado, solo tomó su apariencia.

Estoy haciendo referencia a mi propia teoría, que consiste en que The Puppet no le devolvió la vida al quinto niño, osea Golden Freddy. Por lo que él mismo decidió o se vio obligado a tomar sus características para poder aparecer de cierta forma. Esa sería la razón por la que puede desvanecerse, como un fantasma.

7º Se dice que en FNAF1 Golden Freddy solo puede aparecer una sola vez durante todo el juego, en esta parte respeté ese detalle.

8º Cuando dice: "Todos abandonaron sus cuerpos físicos... ya que fueron destrozados por la misma figura morada que vi hace mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué lo hizo?."

Sucede cuando Purple Guy regresa a la pizzeria y desmantela a los cuatro animatrónicos originales... (FNAF3)

9º En la parte: "¿Por qué me veo diferente? De un momento a otro ya no soy igual, no tengo la forma del oso animatrónico, ahora soy...¿Cómo un niño?."

En FNAF3 las almas de los niños se presentan con cuerpos "humanos" y no animatrónicos. En el minigame después de pasar la quinta noche.

10º En la frase: "Decidí no matar a los guardias, ese plan lo tiene Spring Trap y los fantasmas, algunos de los otros niños lo intentan hacer también... pero solo logran aturdirlo y provocar fallos en las cámaras, el audio y la ventilación..."

No todos atacan, si contamos que Bonnie y Golden Freddy no aparecen como enemigos en FNAF3.

11º Cuando se menciona: "Pasó la semana y se produjo un incendio destruyendo cada esquina del lugar... Pero parece que Spring Trap ha escapado a tiempo por desgracia..."

En la imagen que aparece al pasar la noche número seis, si la iluminan se puede ver en grande el rostro de Spring Trap al costado del muñeco de Freddy, lo que podría insinuar que él logró escapar.

_Shadow Freddy:_

1º Lo considero como un espíritu maligno más que como una alucinación, ya que para mi, el oso morado que pedía que lo siguieses en FNAF3 es Shadow Freddy ayudando a Purple Guy. Claro que también podría haber sido un disfraz en ese caso, con el asesino metido en su interior, pero en mi opinión, es la primera opción.

2º La historia de este personaje es según mi perspectiva obviamente, ya que no hay detalles de él en el juego, al igual que el resto de versiones Shadows.

_Shadow Bonnie:_

1º Considero a Shadow Bonnie como un espíritu "Bueno" ya que para mi él es el Bonnie oscuro que aparece en el minigame de errores de FNAF3, el que le ofrece un pastel a una de las almas de los niños para liberarla.

_Shadow BB (Balloon Girl):_

1º Para mi más que un ser terrorífico, es alguien curioso, ya que solo aparece debajo de la mesa de la oficina, observándote mientras permanece oculto.

2º No es una amenaza, sin embargo, los que logran verlo, sienten miedo o se impresionan... (Por suerte yo nunca le presté atención XD)

¡Eso es todo por el momento... sigan votando quien será el siguiente! :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	5. Versiones Toys

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

supertotitoti 1º Aparece, pero en los mini-games, aunque escuché una teoría de que el fantasma en FNAF3 es Golden Freddy y no Freddy Fazbear (?). 2º Por hoy serán los Toys. 3º No lo actualizaré porque tendía que cambiar la mayoría de las entradas... :/

reider crpy Gracias, y espero que te guste esta parte :3

**NOTA:** Se que algunos me dicen que reescriba las partes anteriores para agregar datos revelados de FNAF3. Pero no lo haré porque tendría que editarlo casi todo, y tampoco es para tanto :/

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 5 Versiones Toys

Toy Chica - Toy Freddy - Toy Bonnie - BB

_The Mangle y The Puppet no estarán en esta parte ya que sus historias ya fueron explicadas anteriormente.

_Como son historias cortas, las pondré en un solo capítulo.

_Explicaciones al final del episodio. :3

**Toy Chica:**

Me he despertado y lo primero que vi fue a dos seres peculiares a mi costado... uno era un oso y otro un conejo de color celeste. Ellos se movían como si fuera su primera vez... lo mismo me ocurría a mi. ¿Dónde estoy?.

La respuesta llegó sin la necesidad de buscarla... ya que una persona se presentó frente a nosotros... "Ustedes tres serán la nueva atracción de la pizzeria, todos esperamos que cumplan bien su trabajo, ya se los explicamos a través de sus bases de datos, síganlos al pie de la letra y todo estará bien" nos dijo intentando aparentar amabilidad. Estaba confundida y no sabía que decir, mis nuevos compañeros estaban igual, al final nadie mencionó una palabra. El hombre se fue de la habitación rápidamente dejándonos solos sobre un escenario...

¿Atracción de la pizzeria? Esa frase me llamaba la atención, después de todo, desconozco mi propio origen. Pero cumpliría con la petición de aquel sujeto... seguir las instrucciones que se hallaban en mi programación...

Estoy consciente que soy "Diferente" a estos extraños seres de piel. Me denominan "Animatrónico" por estar formada con tecnología...

Realmente no me interesaba, era lo que era, eso solo me importaba. Pero admito algo que me desagrada... Estos ojos y el pico... son muy aparatosos y coloridos, y a pesar de no tener la capacidad de sentir, me resultan ser objetos inútiles... y cuando tenga oportunidad... los removeré de mi cuerpo.

Al parecer, ese hombre no mentía. Ha llegado una gran cantidad de niños humanos a la pizzeria. Nos avisaron que era el momento de comenzar el show... pero a mi me dieron una tarea especial. No solo debía permanecer junto a mis compañeros arriba del escenario luciéndome... también tenía que repartir pastel a algunos niños en días especiales... ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo vi archivado en mi cabeza, además, hoy era uno de esos días.

Se estaba festejando una fiesta de cumpleaños y me encargaron realizar esa tarea especial... como era de esperar, no produje fallo alguno en mis acciones. Los niños celebraban mi llegada con la enorme torta decorada con velas coloridas y muchas otras cosas más...

Me parecía hermoso todo esto, no era tan malo como lo había pensado al principio.

Pasó un tiempo y no estoy tan sola... conocí a otro animatrónico, el cual se encontraba mucho más apartado que nosotros tres. Era un zorro blanco y rosa, muy solitaria, al igual que yo. A decir verdad, nunca hablo con el oso o el conejo... creo que no les importo...

Llegó durante las noches un ser extraño, según mi reconocimiento facial es peligroso... me encargaré de solucionar ese problema...

Han transcurrido los días y las noches siempre de la misma manera... primero entretener a los niños, después intentar capturar a ese "Guardia", como le dicen los humanos. Todavía no lo he conseguido, pero no soy la única que lo hace... he visto a mis compañeros buscarlo también... al zorro blanco y rosa... y algo más misterioso... he llegado a ver a un grupo de animatrónicos viejos y arruinados... ¿Quienes son y de dónde salieron?. No estoy segura... pero vi a lo lejos a alguien que se parecía a mi...

Pasaron unas semanas desde que comenzó todo... me siento más extraña que nunca... desde que una marioneta se acercó hacía mi durante una noche. Después de eso, cuando utilizaba mi reconocimiento facial, me decía que todos los presentes eran una amenaza... ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?.

No fui la única afectada, esa marioneta alteró a todos mis compañeros. Por su culpa el zorro blanco y rosa mordió la cabeza de uno de los guardias... A este punto ya no se quien es un enemigo potencial... estoy confundida y solo quiero que todo llegue a su fin.

Unas horas después de la mordida del zorro, se nos acercaron varios humanos, no recuerdo nada más que la sensación de ser apagada eternamente después de que uno de esos hombre me alcanzara al igual que a mis compañeros.

**Toy Freddy:**

¿Dónde estoy? me pregunté al despertar arriba de un escenario. Cuando mi vista se acostumbró me percaté que no me encontraba solo. A mi lado había un pollo y un conejo... ambos eran algo peculiares... Al verme a mi mismo no podía decir algo distinto... ¿Era un oso?

No comprendía nada, todo era nuevo para mi y también para esos dos sujetos... ¿Estamos en las mismas condiciones? Sin embargo, algo me decía que estábamos en este lugar por una razón en específico... pero no tenía las palabras para definirla.

Al poco tiempo llegó alguien muy diferente a nosotros diciendo: "Ustedes tres serán la nueva atracción de la pizzeria, todos esperamos que cumplan bien su trabajo, ya se los explicamos a través de sus bases de datos, síganlos al pie de la letra y todo estará bien" después de eso se fue...

Me sentía intrigado de lo que era, pero me acostumbré a mi realidad rápidamente... no era tan malo después de todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos llamaron "Animatrónicos". Logré comprender a lo que se referían con ese nombre... y aunque tenía curiosidad... creía que no le debía tomar mucha importancia a algo que jamás cambiará... esta era mi realidad y debía seguir las reglas...

Me nombraron algo así como "El jefe del grupo" Era el vocalista, el principal de los tres... Ni siquiera ese conejo color celeste se comparaba con mis habilidades... Quizás todo sea gracias a nuestra programación... pero aún así, era el más talentoso.

En nuestro primer día lo hicimos muy bien, todo el público nos aplaudió por el espectáculo... aunque ese pollo se bajaba del escenario varias veces para servir pastel a los niños... ¿Por qué nosotros dos no podíamos bajar del escenario tantas veces como ella? Aún así yo caminaba varias veces alrededor de las personas cuando tenía oportunidad.

Al llegar la noche todo era diferente... el lugar quedó totalmente vacío, pero al poco tiempo todos comenzamos a buscar a alguien, después de todo, era nuestra obligación tratar con esos seres llamados "Humanos".

Caminé hasta un pasillo que daba con una oficina, allí estaba un ser extraño y potencialmente peligroso... tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Intenté llegar a él... pero siempre algo me lo impedía... pero seguiré insistiendo.

Pasaron días, ya perdí la cuenta, todo era exactamente igual al día o noche anterior... solo la podría clasificar como una rutina sin nada más que agregar.

Mientras estaba en el escenario, una marioneta apareció frente a mi, después de unos minutos, estaba confundido mientras observaba a mi alrededor...

Comencé a ver seres peligrosos en todas partes... tenía que eliminar todos los obstáculos...

Hoy ocurrió un accidente... o eso es lo que dijeron los humanos... el zorro animatrónico mordió a uno de ellos... nos están culpando y nos observan con terror... ¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?.

Finalmente parece que todo a llegado a su fin... han ocurrido varias tragedias en este lugar y por esa razón nosotros recibiremos un castigo.

Unos humanos se acercaron a mi, y tras unos segundos de confusión... todo a acabado... llegó el momento de dar fin a algo que jamás debió haber comenzado desde el principio...

**Toy Bonnie:**

Hoy abrí mis ojos por primera vez, a mi costado estaban un oso y un pollo... ambos muy coloridos y llamativos. Moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda con curiosidad... no sabía lo que era, donde estaba y por qué... hasta que alguien entró en la habitación. Nos miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa, quizás intentaba ser agradable... pero cortó el silencio diciendo: "Ustedes tres serán la nueva atracción de la pizzeria, todos esperamos que cumplan bien su trabajo, ya se los explicamos a través de sus bases de datos, síganlos al pie de la letra y todo estará bien" Asentí levemente con la cabeza sin decir nada en absoluto... ¿Qué más podía haber hecho en esa situación?.

Una vez que él se retiró de la sala, miré con más atención a mis dos nuevos compañeros... eran parecidos a mi... según lo que lograba ver... a excepción de la especie...

Trabajamos duro en el primer día... los tres seguimos exactamente las indicaciones que se hallaban archivadas en nuestras cabezas...

Mi trabajo era tocar un instrumento, una especie de guitarra arriba de aquel escenario, el cual no habíamos abandonado desde que despertamos... Excepto el pollo, que parecía tener otro tipo de trabajos fuera de éste...

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, todos abandonaron de a poco la pizzeria dejándonos solos... era muy extraño... ninguno de nosotros estaba acostumbrados a la soledad... teníamos que buscar a algunos de esos humanos para sentirnos en el lugar correcto...

Escuché ruidos a lo lejos, llegué hasta una salida de aire, ingresé allí en busca de alguien, pero al asomarme al final de éste... solo vi a otro de nosotros... muy parecido al oso... pero diferente a la vez.

Decidí irme, total, no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Pasaron unas semanas y una marioneta se acercó a nosotros... después de eso... creo que nos hizo algo, ya que ninguno se siente igual que antes...

¿Por qué hay tantos peligros? Veo a criminales por todas partes muy cerca de los niños... quiero detenerlos... de lo contrario dañarán a los pequeños...

Sin embargo, escuché un grito desgarrador en una de las habitaciones más alejadas.

Minutos después muchos humanos se acercaron a nosotros, y eso es lo último que puedo recordar.

**BB:**

¡Hi! fue lo primero que dije al ver frente mio a alguien... éste me observó con una sonrisa animándome en cierta forma... Sin retirar su expresión alegre me dijo: "Eres tan adorable, bienvenido pequeño, eres la nueva atracción de la pizzeria, este lugar donde estás ahora se llama "Game Area" y es aquí donde harás tu trabajo. Para empezar, tu deber será repartir globos a los niños... ¿Comprendes?" hizo una pausa esperando respuesta, por lo que respondí con otro "Hi".

"Bien, eso es todo, no abandones esta habitación durante el día, solo limítate a cumplir con tus deberes, se amable y sigue mis instrucciones" me comentó mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Cambié mi mirada para el resto del cuarto... ¡Era genial!... regalos, globos y otras cosas entretenidas... era mi lugar perfecto.

Llegó un niño saltando muy divertido. Se acercó con una sonrisa mientras decía "Quiero un globo". Rápidamente recordé lo que tenía que hacer... una vez que había hecho el globo, se lo entregué riendo... (Risa de BB).

El niño lo agarró y salió de la habitación extremadamente feliz... me gustaba mi nuevo trabajo...

Durante mi primer día seguían llegando más niños... algunos de ellos acompañados de sus padres. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar... cuando se hizo de noche, todos se fueron y la pizzeria quedó en silencio...

Creía que desde ese momento el aburrimiento me ganaría... pero alguien llegó y se escondió en la oficina. ¡Voy a buscarlo para divertirme con él!

¿Quién es él? Cuando llegué a la oficina, vi a un oso extraño sentado en una silla... ¿Dónde se metió la otra figura?. No es lo mismo... si no es el que busco, mejor me voy de allí... quizás se fue por el pasillo.

Mientras regresaba vi a un zorro con tonalidades rojizas en medio del pasillo que conectaba con la oficina... ¿Qué hacia allí parado? La curiosidad me estaba ganando, por lo que me acerqué.

¿Qué estás haciendo? le pregunté a aquel zorro. "Intento atrapar a ese ser extraño" me dijo sin abandonar su mirada en dirección a aquel oso...

Pero... ¿Acaso no es uno de nosotros ese oso? le pregunté sin comprender sus razones... "No es un oso, él está disfrazado con una máscara de animatrónico" me respondió. Yo todavía no le entendía, pero quería ayudar... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? dije emocionado. "Quizás... ¿Puedes quitarle esa linterna? Porque mi sistema se reinicia cada vez que me ilumina con esa estúpida luz" mencionó mientras gruñía molesto. Claro que si, cuando tenga una posibilidad, lo haré. Le respondí mientras me alejaba...

Pasaron algunas noches, no he podido ayudar al zorro... me hace sentir mal eso, ya que quiero verlo feliz al igual que a los demás...

En esta noche vi a otro oso detenerse en mi habitación... pero éste era diferente.

Una marioneta apareció mientras yo descansaba en Game Area, se acercó a mi y creo que me hizo algo... desde ese momento sentí como si hubiera algo mal a mis alrededores.

Hoy muchos humanos gritaron de horror dentro de la pizzeria... los niños corrieron hacia sus padres y me dejaron completamente solo en mi zona... ¿Por qué?. Poco después regresaron, pero me apresaron fuertemente contra el suelo, desactivándome de un golpe.

Años han pasado desde que perdí mi cuerpo físico... aún así puedo verlo, todo sucio y horrible guardado entre varios escombros de una de las paredes del lugar...

La pizzeria donde comencé ha cerrado y todo quedó en el pasado... pero no era el fin, fui llevado a otra ubicación, más pequeña... allí estaban otros animatrónicos, rara vez los había visto... a excepción de uno de ellos... allí, apartado y encerrado... se encontraba el zorro que me agradó una vez...

Tiempo después pude ver muchas cosas interesantes... pero es mejor no dar detalles, ya que eran cosas oscuras de todos esos personajes...

Al igual que en la primera pizzeria... esta también fue cerrada.

Tiempo después, los cuatro animatrónicos perdieron sus cuerpos físicos a causa de un hombre vestido de morado... él los desmanteló uno por uno con la ayuda de una sombra de oso extraña...

Todos ellos aparecieron en formas de fantasmas, parecidos a mi. También vi a otros un poco diferentes... pero no los logré reconocer.

Vi como algunas almas persiguieron a ese hombre de morado... y éste por temor se metió en un traje de conejo dorado... muriendo en el proceso en su interior.

Ya no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado... se podría decir que todo lo relacionado con la pizzeria fue olvidado... O quizás estaba equivocado. Hoy llegaron algunas personas llevándose muchas cosas... ¿Qué están haciendo?.

Los seguí hasta la nueva ubicación, y me sentí más vivo que nunca... no se porque, pero cuando vi al nuevo guardia de seguridad sentí unos deseos de asustarlo...

Cada vez que veía las cámaras, yo aparecía dándole un susto terrible... aunque a veces lograba evitarme... lamentablemente.

Los otros fantasmas hicieron lo mismo... Mientras hacíamos eso, ese conejo dorado se movía en busca de su nueva presa... pero no me interesaba lo que él estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegó su sexta noche, todo terminó en un incendio... pero ese conejo logró escapar... y llegué a desconocer lo que me espera en el futuro...

* * *

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_

_Toy Chica:_

1º Cuando dice: "Pero admito algo que me desagrada... Estos ojos y el pico... son muy aparatosos y coloridos, y a pesar de no tener la capacidad de sentir, me resultan ser objetos inútiles... y cuando tenga oportunidad... los removeré de mi cuerpo."

_Es porque Toy Chica siempre se quita esas partes antes de ir en busca del guardia nocturno.

2º En la parte: "También tenía que repartir pastel a algunos niños en días especiales"

_Según los mini-games de FNAF3 podría ser una posibilidad que ella era la encargada de repartir pastel a los niños.

3º En la frase: "Conocí a otro animatrónico, el cual se encontraba mucho más apartado que nosotros tres. Era un zorro blanco y rosa"

_Hago referencia a la historia de Mangle, cuando ella menciona que Toy Chica es la única que le prestó algo de atención.

4º Cuando menciona: "Me siento más extraña que nunca... desde que una marioneta se acercó hacía mi durante una noche"

_Es la parte del fanfic de "The Puppet" donde él altera el reconocimiento facial de los Toys para lograr su venganza...

_Toy Freddy:_

1º No hay mucho que explicar de él, creo que todo está claro en su historia, solo resalto que no se olviden que The Puppet interfirió en él también para lograr su cometido.

_Toy Bonnie:_

1º Cuando dice: "Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, todos abandonaron de a poco la pizzeria dejándonos solos... era muy extraño... ninguno de nosotros estaba acostumbrados a la soledad... teníamos que buscar a algunos de esos humanos para sentirnos en el lugar correcto..."

_Phone Guy había aclarado que ellos no tenían "Modo nocturno/noche" por lo que siempre buscaban a la gente.

2º En la parte: "Escuché ruidos a lo lejos, llegué hasta una salida de aire, ingresé allí en busca de alguien, pero al asomarme al final de éste... solo vi a otro de nosotros... muy parecido al oso... pero diferente a la vez."

_Referencia a la máscara vacía de Old Freddy, la otra versión de Toy Freddy, que obviamente tenía rasgos muy distintos a su versión Toy. (Usada por el guardia para defenderse de los animatrónicos)

3º En la parte final, hice como si hubiera desconocido el incidente de The Mangle, pero como era de esperar, fue desactivado de todas formas.

_BB:_

1º Él siempre fue apartado al resto, por lo que ese detalle no cambiará en el fanfic.

2º En la escena de Foxy y BB, hago referencia a su "Combinación fatal" de - BB desactiva la linterna + Foxy al ataque = Muerte del pobre guardia XD + Death mini-game (Quizás). :D

3º En la parte de: "En esta noche vi a otro oso detenerse en mi habitación... pero éste era diferente.

_Es una referencia a Toy Freddy.

4º Si bien en FNAF1 no hay ninguna referencia a BB, lo agregué en esa parte ya que si aparece en FNAF3, debió haber pasado por la segunda pizzeria... pero haré como si solo hubiera sido un fantasma espectador... nada más... hasta que llegó su turno de participar en la casa del terror de FNAF3.

5º Cuando dice: "Tiempo después, los cuatro animatrónicos perdieron sus cuerpos físicos a causa de un hombre vestido de morado... él los desmanteló uno por uno con la ayuda de una sombra de oso extraña..."

_Referencia a Shadow Freddy de FNAF3. También relacionada con la parte anterior de mi historia.

6º Al decir: "Todos ellos aparecieron en formas de fantasmas, parecidos a mi. También vi a otros un poco diferentes... pero no los logré reconocer."

_Referencia a The Mangle y al resto de fantasmas...

7º En la parte: "Cuando llegó su sexta noche, todo terminó en un incendio... pero ese conejo logró escapar... y llegué a desconocer lo que me espera en el futuro..."

_Para mi Spring Trap sobrevivió, ya que iluminando la imagen de la sexta noche, se lo puede ver claramente en el fondo...

8º La historia de BB no tiene final, ya que la verdad lo desconozco... se que las almas de los cinco niños asesinados descansar en paz... pero. ¿Qué les ocurrió al final a BB y a The Mangle? Ya que para empezar, ellos, se supone, no tenían almas. Al menos que fuera cierta la teoría de los 11 asesinatos... ¿Eso querría decir que los otros niños nunca descansarán en paz o solo aparecieron por fanservice? :O

¡Espero que les haya gustado, que me costó trabajo escribir todo esto... es muy largo! XD

Hace tiempo que no lo actualizaba... pero no olviden que es difícil relacionar las historias... :/

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	6. Freddy Fazbear

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy's

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

reider crpy Solo son las historias de los animatrónicos... pero si hablas de Spring Trap, será el último episodio. :3

supertotitoti Spring Trap saldrá al final. :)

Guest ¿Todos me preguntan de él? Jajaj, todos quieren a Purple Guy/Spring Trap... será el final del fanfic. XD

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 6 Freddy Fazbear

_Explicaciones al final del episodio. :3

Me he despertado en un extraño lugar, bien iluminado y enorme... me he dado cuenta en estos pocos segundos que estoy arriba de un amplio escenario con varias decoraciones a su alrededor... a su vez no estoy solo. A mis costados hay un ser con forma de conejo y otro de pollo... ¿Dónde estoy?.

Recién llegó alguien, el cual jamás había visto antes... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Si recién tomé conciencia!.

Él se acercó a nosotros, pero se detuvo delante de mi... Sin hacer pausas nos dijo: "Bienvenidos, ustedes son la nueva novedad del lugar... son los animatrónicos de Fredbear's Family Diner y deben comportarse adecuadamente para evitar problemas... estoy seguro que no será un problema... ¡Para eso los programamos!.. Ya saben, cada uno tiene una función individual que cumplir... ¡No hagan nada que esté fuera de esas indicaciones!" Yo lo observé extrañado, iba a hablar, pero ese conejo lo hizo primero... "¿Quienes somos? ¿Esas son nuestras únicas metas?", lo escuché decir con un tono deprimente... Aquel hombre lo miró ladeando la cabeza... parecía confuso... "Me llama la atención que lo preguntaras... pero si quieres una respuesta, ya se los había mencionado... son animatrónicos... de alta tecnología, tu eres Bonnie, ella es Chica y él es Freddy Fazbear" Cuando lo escuché me quedé pensando en mi nombre... ¿Freddy Fazbear?... Aunque de alguna forma... quizás gracias a lo que llamaban... programación... se que soy el líder de este grupo... y muchas cosas más...

El hombre comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, pero antes de perderlo completamente nos dijo: "¡Suerte en su primer día!".

Miré a mis nuevos compañeros... vi al conejo... Bonnie, sostener una guitarra, al pollo... Chica un Cupcake... y recién en este momento me percaté que en mi mano sostenía un micrófono... ¿Éramos una especie de banda de "animatrónicos"? ¿Yo era el único vocalista?.

Pasó el tiempo y nos fuimos acostumbrando a esta nueva realidad... Poco después escuché mucho ruido... y comenzaron a llegar los niños que debíamos entretener...

Todos trabajamos muy duro el día de hoy... llegaron muchas personas esperando nuestra primera actuación... Cuando terminó todo me sentí extraño... todo era tan... solitario. Algo me decía que debía hacer algo para evitar esa sensación...

Pasan los días muy rápidos... me he acostumbrado a este trabajo y llego a disfrutarlo también...

A veces veo a un zorro muy apartado de nosotros, pero nunca logré acercarme a él ya que tiene su propio escenario muy lejos de éste...

En algunas ocasiones llegué a ver a dos personajes color dorado, uno de un conejo y otro de un oso... parecido a mi. Es probable que sean considerados "Especiales" ya que lo usan los humanos para disfrazarse dentro de ellos...

Hoy es diferente a otros días... están empacando todo dentro de cajas y bloqueando puertas y ventanas... ¿Qué están haciendo?.

No...no... no puede estar pasando... nos han abandonado en este lugar.. ¿Acaso ya no somos útiles?.

Me estoy arruinando con el paso del tiempo... he perdido uno de mis ojos, tengo dañado mi traje con muchos agujeros en él... cables saliendo por todos lados... pero a decir verdad no me debería quejar... lo peor se lo llevaron mis compañeros... Al zorro ya no lo veo, se encerró detrás de las cortinas de su escenario... pero Bonnie perdió un brazo y el rostro... y Chica los dos brazos más la destrucción masiva de su pico... el cual ahora está peligrosamente abierto de par en par... ¿Por qué debemos pasar por esto? ¡Realmente no es justo!.

Pasó mucho tiempo, pero hoy han reabierto el establecimiento... después de tanto tiempo todos volvimos a ver la luz...

Al principio creímos que ellos serían nuestra salvación... los escuchamos decir.. "El nuevo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza será sorprendente con los nuevos animatrónicos". Creímos que estaban hablando de nosotros... pero al final nos guardaron en una habitación oscura al final de un pasillo... y los que llamaron "Nuevos animatrónicos" hacían referencia a una nueva clase... mucho más tecnológica y según ellos... "Adorables para los niños" ¿Acaso no merecíamos ese puesto? ¡Después de tanto tiempo sirviendo en la antigua ubicación!.

Finalmente los vimos de forma detallada... eran como nosotros... ¡Pero con un estilo muy diferente! ¿Por qué los consideraban superiores?.

Pasamos todo el día encerrados aquí en plena oscuridad... pero no tenemos recuerdos de ello ya que en la mayoría del tiempo nos desactivamos sin saber la razón... Solo despertamos cuando se hace de noche.

Durante las noches llega un ser desconocido y se esconde en la oficina... Muchas veces salimos de aquella habitación para buscarlo... pero solo encuentro a otro animatrónico sentado en la oficina... ¿Dónde se va ese sujeto?.

Las versiones antiguas no somos los únicos que buscamos atraparlo... los nuevos, llamados "Toy" también...

Pero cada vez que lo estoy a punto de conseguir... aparece ese animatrónico reemplazando a esa extraña figura...

Siempre es lo mismo... se vuelve una rutina, durante los días estamos desactivados... y durante las noches buscamos a ese hombre...

Ya pasaron varias semanas y hoy me siento demasiado diferente... ahora soy capaz de razonar y siento una gran ira que fluye dentro de mi... y de alguna forma debo detener esta sensación... Creo que algo tiene que ver la marioneta que vi ayer antes de perder la conciencia...

Ya no busco al guardia por mi curiosidad...no... esta vez busco venganza.

Hoy están cerrando el lugar porque dicen que han desaparecido cinco niños y que uno de los animatrónicos Toy atacó a un hombre... ¿Cómo nos afectará esto a nosotros?.

Escuché que a los Toy los desecharon por ser peligrosos...y también la buena noticia que nos usarán de nuevo en una nueva ubicación... ¡Una nueva oportunidad!. Pero sigo sin perder esa sensación... ¿Por qué no se va?.

Parece como si todo hubiera ocurrido en un solo día... aunque han transcurrido años desde entonces...

Los tres estamos juntos de nuevo arriba de un nuevo escenario... tenemos las mismas funciones que cuando todo empezó...

Pero en realidad nada cambió, ya que era como revivir nuestra existencia en Fredbear's Family Diner... de día con los niños y de noche con un guardia...

El guardia, o más bien, el endoesqueleto sin traje, se escondía bien detrás de esas detestables puertas... cada vez que lo intentaba agarrar, él me lo impedía... ¿Por qué está en contra de las reglas? ¡Ningún endoesqueleto sin su traje!.

Pasó un tiempo y él seguía resistiéndose... hasta que la misma marioneta que vi aquella vez apareció delante de mi con una mirada siniestra... "Es hora de hacerle pagar" fue lo único que nos dijo... después de eso sentí que mi deseo de venganza aumentaba... ¿Quién es esa marioneta?.

Lo seguimos hasta donde estaba el zorro animatrónico... la marioneta le dijo exactamente lo mismo que a nosotros y él se unió al grupo...

Fuimos hasta la oficina por diferentes caminos... Comencé a tocar mi típica canción como si se tratase del final de aquel ser extraño...

Chica logró entrar, pero antes de que lo asesinara, ese oso color oro parecido a mi apareció de la nada matando al guardia de un ataque cardíaco... y segundos después desapareció... ¿Qué fue todo eso?.

Pasaron los días... no volví a ver a esa marioneta de nuevo... llegó un nuevo guardia ¡Esta vez lo meteré en uno de los trajes!.

Tenía que anticiparlo... no fui capaz de lograrlo... ni ninguno de nosotros... ese guardia terminó su semana y no regresó más...

Poco después esta ubicación también cerró al igual que las otras... ¿Eso querrá decir que volveremos a pasar por tanto sufrimiento de nuevo?.

Escuché un ruido extraño en la otra habitación... fui el único que fue a averiguar que pasaba... al otro extremo del cuarto estaba esperando otro oso parecido a mi... pero de color morado... me decía que lo siguiese, con dudas lo hice hasta que me saltó un error en mi programación... Esa habitación... ¿Por qué estaba allí si se suponía que no existía?.

Segundos después me desmanteló una figura de color morado... ¿Por qué me hizo eso?.

Pero no fui el único... al conejo, al pollo y al zorro les ocurrió lo mismo... finalmente todos aparecimos de una manera espiritual... finalmente libre de esos cuerpos animatrónicos... No lo entiendo... ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Una vez que nos juntamos los cuatro en la salida... evitando que esa figura morada escapara, llegó alguien más... una quinta alma la cual atormentaba a ese hombre mucho más que nosotros... ¿Quién era?.

Tanto miedo pasó el hombre morado que se metió en un traje... el mismo de conejo dorado que había visto mucho tiempo atrás...

Comenzó a reír dentro de él y los soportes fallaron matándolo en el proceso... Los cinco empezamos a desvanecernos y lo último que vi fue ese enorme charco de color carmesí...

Pasaron muchos años... fuimos llevados a una nueva ubicación, pero parece más una casa del terror con temática de lo que antes era la pizzeria...En estos momentos estoy tomando mi antigua apariencia, pero con graves quemaduras... ¿Qué significan esas marcas?.

Ya no tengo un cuerpo físico... pero puedo alterar parte de los mecanismos que controla el nuevo guardia...

Rápidamente me di cuenta que no solo estábamos los "Fantasmas" sino también aquel conejo dorado, ya arruinado completamente, caminando en busca del guardia... No me importa ayudarlo o no... solo quiero que todo llegue a su fin de una vez.

Cuando acabó la semana se produjo un terrible incendio... destruyendo todo a su paso, pero no a ese conejo dorado... él sigue vivo.

Pero lo importante fue que sin previo aviso y sin comprender las razones, los cinco fuimos "Teletransportados" a una habitación llena de globos... y de niños con máscaras de animales festejando todos juntos con mesas llenas de pasteles...

Delante de mi había un niño llorando, el quinto niño. Detrás de nosotros llegó alguien con una máscara que me hizo recordar a esa extraña marioneta... él se acercó al niño llorando ofreciéndole un pastel...

Después de eso todos nos empezamos a desvanecer... el quinto niño llevaba la máscara del oso color oro... ahora todo tiene sentido...

Los globos ascendieron sobre nuestras cabezas, terminando con todo nuestro sufrimiento...

Finalmente... somos libres.

* * *

Datos del capítulo:

1º En la parte: " Cuando terminó todo me sentí extraño... todo era tan... solitario. Algo me decía que debía hacer algo para evitar esa sensación... "

_ En varios momentos en las llamadas, indican que los animatrónicos siempre buscaban a las personas, ya que cuando todo estaba en silencio, creían que se encontraban en la habitación equivocada... que carecían de "Modo nocturno".

2º Cuando dice: "Ya pasaron varias semanas y hoy me siento demasiado diferente... ahora soy capaz de razonar y siento una gran ira que fluye dentro de mi... y de alguna forma debo detener esta sensación..."

_ Es una referencia a cuando The Puppet le coloca el alma dentro del animatrónico...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap... ^^

Aviso: ¡Spring Trap será el capítulo final de la serie! No lo pueden elegir para el próximo episodio...

¡¿A quién quieren?! ¡CHICA VS BONNIE! Solo quedan ellos :O

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	7. Bonnie

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy's

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

SweetGirl90 Me pasa igual :'D

reider crpy Pronto llegará. ;)

supertotitoti En realidad la pizzeria de FNAF2 duró por lo menos 2 semanas, ya que Jeremy Fitzgerald no fue el único guardia... ya había alguien antes que él, el que había terminado su semana, pasado al turno día, y se había quejado de los animatrónicos. Y si, ya me enteré del FNAF4 en el mismo día que Scott subió la imagen a su página. :D No se por qué tiene cabezas de Freddy en su torso... pero creo que es Spring Trap mutado o algo así... claro que si fuese una secuela de FNAF3, porque si es una precuela... no se.. :/ Y sobre Spring Trap, haré toda la historia, desde la parte humana de Purple Guy. ^^

Guest Yo también quería a Chica... pero Bonnie ganó por un voto... :O

lily the leopard Fuiste el voto decisivo... XD

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 7 Bonnie

_Explicaciones al final del episodio. :3

Cuando abrí mis ojos me percaté de la inmensidad del lugar y estaba demasiado iluminado... miré a mi costado y vi a un oso y a un pollo moviendo sus ojos con confusión... ¿Por qué estoy en este sitio tan extraño?.

Después de unos segundos llegó un ser muy diferente a nosotros... por lo que podía ver. Él se acercó a los tres pero se detuvo delante del oso... y habló de forma inmediata "Bienvenidos, ustedes son la nueva novedad del lugar... son los animatrónicos de Fredbear's Family Diner y deben comportarse adecuadamente para evitar problemas... estoy seguro que no será un problema... ¡Para eso los programamos!.. Ya saben, cada uno tiene una función individual que cumplir... ¡No hagan nada que esté fuera de esas indicaciones!"

Tenía muchas dudas y quería respuestas. así que apenas ese hombre hizo silencio, yo le pregunté ¿Quienes somos? ¿Esas son nuestras únicas metas?. Él me observó ladeando la cabeza algo confundido... ¿Por qué se sorprende de lo que dije?. No tardó el responder... "Me llama la atención que lo preguntaras... pero si quieres una respuesta, ya se los había mencionado... son animatrónicos... de alta tecnología, tu eres Bonnie, ella es Chica y él es Freddy Fazbear".

¿Animatrónicos? Esa es la razón de tantas diferencias entre nosotros...

Mientras caminaba a la salida, ese hombre nos dijo con cierto entusiasmo "¡Suerte en su primer día!".

Me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo una guitarra... supongo que esa era mi tarea principal... y que todos formábamos una especie de banda...

Revisando los archivos que se encontraban guardados en mi "memoria" la cual era una parte esencial para mi programación... o como la había llamado ese hombre, descubrí que nuestra principal meta era la de entretener a los clientes, en especial a los niños que llegaban a este establecimiento...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon fuertes ruidos acercarse a nosotros... y se trataba justamente de los clientes, la mayor parte integrada de niños esperando ver nuestra actuación... Aunque me gustara o no este trabajo, era obligatorio y nosotros eramos juguetes en esta realidad y solo podíamos resignarnos e intentar seguir adelante a pesar de todo, cosas buenas o malas... nada se podía cambiar.

El primer día no fue tan malo como esperaba... de hecho fue divertido, todos nos miraban con sorpresa... como si hubiese sido su primera experiencia con animatrónicos... ¿O era cierto?. Todos trabajamos duro pero pienso que valió la pena en algunas cosas...

Pasaban los días y en su mayoría no pasaba nada nuevo... todo se estaba convirtiendo en una trágica rutina... pero no todo era malo en esta situación...

En ocasiones vi a un zorro con una apariencia similar a la nuestra... creo que también es un animatrónico... pero está demasiado apartado... y todavía no lo he visto de cerca como para comprobar si es o no uno de nosotros...

A veces veo a algunos humanos meterse dentro de unos trajes de color dorado muy sospechosos... uno tiene forma de oso, parecido a mi compañero, y el otro es un conejo , el cual me llama la atención, pero al igual que ese zorro, ambos trajes son inaccesibles para nosotros.

¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué están guardando todo en cajas? ¿Por qué cierran las puertas y las ventanas? ¿Piensan cerrar este lugar? ¿Qué será de nosotros los animatrónicos?.

Me temo que se hizo real todo lo que había pensado al ver el cierre del establecimiento... nos han dejado encerrados aquí. ¡Será nuestro fin si todo sigue así!.

Pasa el tiempo, nadie se salvó de la destrucción... todos mis compañeros perdieron partes de sus cuerpos, y yo no soy la excepción...

Me estoy arruinando a gran medida... hoy he perdido uno de mis brazos, fue un momento horrible que afectó mis circuitos... no estoy bien.

NO... ¡Ya fue suficiente! También perdí mi rostro por estúpidos descuidos de mantenimiento... ¡Ya no lo telero! ¡Juro que si salgo de esta cruel situación me las pagarán! ¡Acabaré con todos para que sientan mi injusto sufrimiento!.

¿Qué está pasando? De repente vi una luz proveniente de la entrada... Parece que están desbloqueando las puertas... ¿Será nuestra oportunidad de salir de aquí?.

Han abierto una nueva ubicación... al principio creí que ellos nos ayudarían... pero no era cierto. Cuando mencionaron "El nuevo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza será sorprendente con los nuevos animatrónicos". No se referían a nosotros... sino a otros muy diferentes...

Nos encerraron en una habitación oscura, no era para nada diferente a la otra ubicación... parece que nuestros destinos eran así de crueles... habitando entre las sombras de los nuevos animatrónicos... los cuales nos quitaron lo único que nos importaba...

Durante los días perdemos la conciencia... como si nos desactivaran por alguna razón. Pero despertamos en las noches, y será en ese momento cuando logre acabar con mi tristeza eliminando a todo el que se cruce en mi camino...

Vi a un ser extraño entrar a la pizzeria durante las noches y se esconde en la oficina. Intento atraparlo... pero siempre es inútil... en cada ocasión otro animatrónico lo reemplaza... posiblemente lo esté defendiendo de mi ira. Pero su protección no durará para la eternidad...

Los llamados "Toy" también van a por él.. pero tampoco son capaces de alcanzarlo... Incluso logré ver a mi otra versión... ¡¿Color azul? ¿Pestañas largas?! ¿Cómo transformaron mi imagen en esa cosa? Es terrible...

Pasando alrededor de dos semanas, me cansé de fallar en la captura de ese ser extraño... En esta noche una marioneta se acercó a mi quitándome mi consciencia... después, cuando desperté me sentí muy diferente, podía razonar en mis acciones y junto con eso llegaron más ideas de como continuar sin darme por vencido... Todavía esto no se acaba.

Están cerrando esta pizzeria... dicen que fue por culpa de la desaparición de cinco niños y por una mordida que desconozco a decir verdad... pero creo que fue uno de esos Toys el culpable...

Escuché que en un futuro abrirán otra ubicación... ¡Y que nos usarán a nosotros! Espero que sirva de algo y que no sea solo para hacernos más inservibles...

Tiempos como estos me hacen recordar a mis primeros momentos... en Fredbear's Family Diner, ya que allí cumplía las mismas funciones que ahora... todo sigue siendo igual...

Durante las noches llega otro ser desconocido... era hora de meterlo en un traje de una vez por todas...

Pero al igual que antes se repitió la situación... no llegábamos a atraparlo... ¿Qué hace él aquí?. Delante del oso apareció de la nada aquella marioneta... por su culpa me siento más furioso que nunca... Él solo dijo "Es hora de hacerle pagar". Como si nos estuviera manipulando comenzamos a seguirlo, nos llevó con el zorro... y cuando le dijo lo mismo que a nosotros, él también lo siguió...

Nos separamos para ir a la oficina, la puerta donde quería entrar estaba cerrada, pero ese sujeto se descuidó y por eso el pollo entró en la habitación... pero antes de que lo matara, ese traje dorado, el cual no había visto hace tiempo, de un ataque al corazón, acabó con ese extraño ser... Después desapareció de la misma manera de como apareció...

Días después apareció el reemplazo de ese sujeto, ¡Esta vez yo me encargaré de él!.

Estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo... él terminó su semana, nadie fue capaz de matarlo y después de eso nunca más volvió...

Otra vez cierran el lugar... creo que será nuestro fin...

Vi al oso alejarse de nosotros por culpa de un ruido... nunca más regresó... será mejor que lo busque. Caminé en la misma dirección que mi compañero... y escuché a alguien decir "Sígueme". Era un oso de color morado... ¿Quién es él?. Lo seguí hasta llegar a una habitación... pero apenas me acerqué me apareció un error en mi programación... y alguien vestido de morado aprovechó mi debilidad para acabar con mi cuerpo físico...

Al final él nos hizo eso a todos... pero al fin éramos libres de esos cuerpos animatrónicos...

Teníamos una apariencia espiritual, terminamos rodeando a aquella figura morada en esa zona, evitando que escapara. Poco después llegó una quinta aparición, pero tenía más impacto que nosotros hacía ese ser de color morado... ¿Por qué será?.

Tanta desesperación tenía que se metió en el traje de conejo dorado... y por fallas en los soportes... él murió de una manera atroz...

Después de eso todos desaparecimos de la habitación sin dejar rastro...

Muchos años después abrieron una especie de casa del terror basada en las antiguas ubicaciones... Desde ese momento tomamos nuestras antiguas formas de animatrónicos pero con manchas de quemaduras...

No tenemos cuerpos físicos, pero podemos interferir y dañar los sistemas a nuestra voluntad.

Ese conejo color dorado caminaba dentro de las instalaciones... fue el único que sobrevivió en un cuerpo físico...

Al finalizar la semana se produjo un incendio que destruyó todo a su paso... pero no a ese conejo dorado... él sigue con vida.

Desconociendo las razones, los cinco fuimos "Teletransportados" a una especie de fiesta de cumpleaños... allí habían niños con máscaras de animales. Junto a mi estaban el oso, el pollo y el zorro... y un poco más apartado un niño llorando...

Se acercó alguien con una máscara idéntica al rostro de la extraña marioneta que había visto hace tiempo... ¿Qué hace aquí?...

Cuando él se acercó al niño llorando, le entregó un enorme pastel... y de forma inmediata logramos ver de quien se trataba aquel niño... llevaba una máscara del oso dorado... ahora comprendo... él era uno de nosotros.

Mientras desaparecíamos, unos globos ascendían hasta pasar los límites... indicando nuestro final... Algo que cada uno de nosotros esperábamos más que nada...

Nuestra libertad.

* * *

Datos del capítulo:

\- Ninguno - Creo que todo se entendió... XD

Espero que les haya gustado el cap... ^^

¡Casi había sido un empate entre Bonnie y Chica! :O Pero justo antes de escribir recibí el último voto que decidió quien sería parte del episodio de hoy! :D

(Aunque si quedaba un empate hubiera hecho a Chica, ya que es mi fav de los originales) XD

La siguiente será CHICA :)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	8. Chica

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy's

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

supertotitoti No lo olvidé XD. Está después de la muerte de Purple Guy en el traje de Spring Trap.

SweetGirl90 ¡Disfruta el de hoy! :3

Guest Sobre Purple Guy, que yo sepa, él no murió en el incendio, así que sigue sufriendo en el traje de Spring Trap (?)

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 8 Chica

¿Donde estoy? Fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente al abrir los ojos y ser recibida por una luz que daba a conocer la gran habitación donde me encontraba... se podría definir como muy decorada y espaciosa...

Cuando miré a mi costado los vi... eran seres con forma de oso y de conejo. Y cuando me examiné a mi misma me percaté que lo único que nos diferenciaban eran nuestras especies... ya que yo parecía ser un pollo o algo así... no se como se todas estas cosas, ya que después de todo me he despertado recién... pero estoy segura que pronto recibiré las respuestas...

Tal como dije, las respuestas llegaron junto a un hombre desconocido... él se acercó y se subió a este escenario deteniéndose frente al oso... ¿Qué es lo que busca?.

Sin dejarnos reaccionar, comenzó a hablar... "Bienvenidos, ustedes son la nueva novedad del lugar... son los animatrónicos de Fredbear's Family Diner y deben comportarse adecuadamente para evitar problemas... estoy seguro que no será un problema... ¡Para eso los programamos!.. Ya saben, cada uno tiene una función individual que cumplir... ¡No hagan nada que esté fuera de esas indicaciones!"

Vi al conejo impacientarse y con una expresión confusa dijo "¿Quienes somos? ¿Esas son nuestras únicas metas?", Ambos se miraron curiosos, para que después aquel hombre respondiera mientras ladeaba su cabeza... "Me llama la atención que lo preguntaras... pero si quieres una respuesta, ya se los había mencionado... son animatrónicos... de alta tecnología, tu eres Bonnie, ella es Chica y él es Freddy Fazbear"

¿Mi nombre es Chica? Suena bien, pero me intriga la parte de "Animatrónicos" ¿Por qué debemos ser tan diferentes al resto?.

Antes de irse, ese sujeto nos dijo "¡Suerte en su primer día!", para después perderse de vista...

Todo era muy confuso para mi... pero debía seguir las indicaciones, las que fueron almacenadas en mi memoria, para que funcione correctamente cada parte de mi programación... Pero a veces pienso que es imposible de lograr... creo, que jamás me acostumbraré a esta clase de "Vida".

Más temprano que tarde descubrí el Cupcake que se ubicaba en una de mis manos... ni siquiera me había dado cuenta durante los primeros minutos activada... todo debe ser a causa de ser un "Animatrónico".

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché ruidos que se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo... estoy segura que es el comienzo de nuestros deberes... entretener al público.

Fue un trabajo duro, pero todos lo hicimos bien en nuestro primer día... pero es realmente agotador, llegando a colapsar nuestros sistemas...

Pasando los días me iba acostumbrando a esta realidad... quizás no es tan malo como pensaba al principio...

Me di cuenta que el oso y el conejo siempre miraban a un sector en especial... por curiosidad también lo hice, descubriendo la razón de porque ellos hacían eso... más apartado de nosotros, en un escenario individual, habitaba otro animatrónico, o por lo menos, eso es lo que creo. Parece tener forma de un zorro, pero prefiero no buscarme más problemas, mucho menos si involucra a otro de nuestro "Grupo".

En muy pocas ocasiones vi a dos animatrónicos extraños... eran de color dorado, uno de un oso y otro de conejo. Ambos eran usados por humanos... pero no llego a ver lo que hacen exactamente con ellos... pero rara vez aparecen, posiblemente son de edición especial... o algo así.

Están empacando todo en cajas de todos los tamaños... ¿Qué están haciendo?. Vi que estos hechos también les llaman la atención a mis dos compañeros... ellos están muy preocupados...

Cuando terminaron de bloquear las puertas y ventanas se fueron dejando todo en la oscuridad... ¿Acaso... nos han abandonado? ¿Por qué nos harían algo así?.

Con el tiempo me fui arruinando... con grandes huecos en mi traje y mucha suciedad pintando mi color amarillo, anteriormente puro y limpio, a una especie de marrón asqueroso... representando mi destrucción... mi final.

Pero eso no fue todo, por culpa de la falta de mantenimiento y las fallas múltiples en mis conexiones de cables, he perdido ambas manos. En estos momentos solo sobresalen cientos de cables de allí.

Lo peor llegó cuando mi pico fue desmantelado hasta el punto de caer y quedar completamente abierto sin poder hacer nada al respecto... es algo que jamás podría mover de nuevo.

Ya nada me queda por perder... soy un desorden de piezas y cables defectuosos...

Pero no fui la única ya que mis compañeros también sufrieron graves daños... pero yo fui una de las más dañadas... junto con el conejo, quien ahora carece de rostro por las mismas razones que yo en mis manos.

En destino fue cruel con nosotros... no merecíamos tal castigo. Si esto sigue igual, todos acabaremos como maquinaria obsoleta. O mejor dicho... chatarra.

Hoy están quitando todos los bloqueos de las puertas y de las ventanas... ¿Qué piensan hacer con el lugar... o algo mucho más importante... nosotros?.

Todos sentimos grandes esperanzas al escuchar a esas personas decir "El nuevo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza será sorprendente con los nuevos animatrónicos". Pero era solo una gran mentira si creíamos que hablaban de nosotros... no.

Ellos buscaban algo que sea "Adorables para los niños". Según sus opiniones, ninguno de nosotros éramos aptos de adoptar la palabra "Adorable". Es injusto. Todos trabajamos en la antigua ubicación haciendo felices a cada uno de los clientes... ¡Los niños nos amaban! Estoy segura que ellos nos quieren ver a nosotros de vuelta y no a los nuevos animatrónicos a los que denominaron como "Toys".

Los escuchábamos decir que los "Toys" eran los animatrónicos del futuro... con nueva tecnología mucho más avanzada que la nuestra... ¡Que mentira! ¡Solo los aprecian por esa nueva habilidad que tienen... "El reconocimiento facial"! ¡Nosotros las versiones antiguas podríamos ser iguales o mejores que los Toys, solo que no nos dan la oportunidad...!.

Somos encerrados en una habitación muy oscura, durante el día perdemos el conocimiento... quizás nos desactivan o algo para que no podamos hacer nada. Pero en las noches despertamos... será el momento de darnos a conocer... demostrar que se equivocaron al no darnos la oportunidad...

Vi a un ser extraño esconderse cada noche dentro de la oficina... lo busco, pero cada vez que entro al cuarto, un animatrónico de oso lo reemplaza evitando que cumpla con mi objetivo...

Parece que los Toys también buscan atrapar a aquel sujeto... pero yo lo haré antes que ellos lo intenten siquiera...

Pasaron varios días y todo se fue convirtiendo en una rutina aburrida... pero esta noche iba a ser diferente... algo me lo decía.

Mientras regresaba a la oscuridad vi alguien con la apariencia de una marioneta... ¿Qué es lo que quiere? pensé sin apartar mi vista en él... poco después perdí la consciencia en frente de esa oscura figura...

Cuando desperté me encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación... me siento diferente, puedo analizar todo a mi alrededor... ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Esa marioneta tiene algo que ver con mi repentino cambio?.

Están cerrando el lugar al igual que la primera vez... ¡No quiero regresar a la soledad! ¡No ahora!.

Según lo que escuché todo esto fue por culpa de un animatrónico que mordió a un hombre... y por la desaparición de cinco niños durante una fiesta que tuvo lugar en el turno día... durante mi desactivación.

Parece que desecharon a nuestras versiones nuevas... por ser peligrosas. Además.. ¡Abrirán próximamente una nueva pizzeria donde nos usarán a nosotros! ¡Una nueva oportunidad!.

Todo pasó muy rápido... pero a su vez es como si viviéramos en el pasado... ya que en esta nueva ubicación cumplimos las mismas funciones que en Fredbear's Family Diner.

Durante las noches sigue viniendo esa extraña figura... ¡Lo atraparé y lo meteré en un traje de animatrónico! ¡Está vez no pienso fallar!.

Pasó mucho tiempo y nadie logró introducirlo dentro de un traje... que decepción.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Otra vez él? Observé a la marioneta en frente del oso el cual lo miraba con una mirada siniestra. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No había sido desechado junto a los otros Toys?.

La marioneta se limitó a decir una simple pero amenazante frase... "Es hora de hacerle pagar". Como si nos estuviera manipulando, lo comenzamos a seguir. Llegamos a donde se encontraba el zorro. Apenas le mencionó la misma oración, él se unió al grupo.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina por diferentes caminos. la puerta izquierda estaba cerrada, pero no la derecha. Me aproveché de su descuido y entré pero antes de matarlo algo ocurrió...

Aquel traje de oso dorado apareció de la nada matando a aquel sujeto de un ataque cardíaco... para después desvanecerse en el aire... ¿Qué acabo de ver?.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa oficina... nuestro objetivo había sido cumplido... aunque no como esperábamos...pero cumplido de igual forma.

No volví a ver a esa marioneta de nuevo... pero otro ser igual al anterior llegó y se escondió en la oficina... ¡Es hora de ir tras él!.

Él salió vivo de esta pesadilla... cuando terminó su séptima noche se fue para siempre... y junto con eso el lugar comenzó a cerrar de nuevo... ¡Ya no lo resisto! ¡No puedo continuar con este sufrimiento!.

Regresó la soledad y la horrible oscuridad... solo quedábamos nosotros esperando un milagro...

Escuché un ruido pero decidí no moverme de mi lugar en el escenario. Pero esa no fue la misma decisión que tomó el oso, él se separó del grupo y no regresó nunca más...

Después le ocurrió lo mismo al conejo... ¡No puedo más! ¡Voy a ir a buscarlos!.

Cuando caminé por el mismo camino que mis dos compañeros perdidos habían tomado, escuché a alguien decir "Sígueme".

Lo vi, era un oso de color morado al otro extremo de la habitación... ¿Por qué quería que lo siguiese?. No lo se... pero no tengo otra opción.

Lo seguí hasta que vi los cuerpos desmantelados de mis compañeros en el suelo... me preocupé, pero debía seguir adelante. Sabía que era una trampa, pero creí que yo podía evitarla. Me equivoqué...

Apenas me acerqué a donde aquel oso morado había entrado, saltó un error en mi programación dejándome totalmente vulnerable.

Fue en ese momento cuando una figura del mismo color del oso apareció, y aprovechando mi debilidad me desmanteló al igual que a los otros...

Poco después le ocurrió lo mismo al zorro... ¿Qué es lo que buscaba haciendo esto?.

Ahora somos libres de nuestros cuerpos animatrónicos... tenemos una apariencia fantasmal parecida a la humana... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.

Los cuatro rodeamos a aquella figura morada en esa habitación extraña. Pero lo interesante ocurrió cuando una quinta presencia apareció detrás de nosotros...

Por el miedo que sufría ese sujeto se metió en el traje de conejo dorado que estaba desplomado en el suelo de la habitación...

Por los terribles fallos en los soportes, la figura de color morado murió dejando un charco rojo intenso a su alrededor y fue en ese momento cuando comenzamos a desvanecernos saliendo de aquella escena...

Muchos años han trascurrido desde entonces... regresamos a nuestras formas originales de animatrónicos, pero esta vez con marcas negras muy llamativas...

Pero de todas formas ya carecemos de cuerpos físicos... solo somos fantasmas capaces de alterar los sistemas de la nueva ubicación... la cual está basada en las antiguas ubicaciones donde vivíamos... pero con un estilo terrorífico.

Dentro de las instalaciones aquel conejo color oro se mueve intentando matar al ser extraño de la oficina... se repite nuestras historias con este animatrónico...

Al terminar la semana un terrible incendio acabó con todo a su paso... pero creo que ese conejo sobrevivió y está en busca de algo más...

Fuimos "Teletransportados" de sorpresa sin saber la razón... aparecimos en una especie de fiesta con niños con unas máscaras de animales ocultando sus identidades...

Y de repente, un niño con una máscara idéntica a la marioneta apareció y le entregó un pastel a un niño que lloraba un poco apartado de nosotros...

Después de eso, unos globos ascendieron sobre nuestras cabezas... eran muy hermosos y con ellos me sentí por primera vez feliz...

Una máscara apareció en el rostro del niño que lloraba... era la del oso dorado... ya veo de quien se trataba el quinto niño.

De a poco comenzamos a desaparecer mientras los globos flotaban...

Finalmente ahora me siento en paz... y llegó este momento tan esperado...

El momento de conseguir nuestra libertad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap... ^^

El otro día estuve casi tres horas viendo un vídeo análisis de toda la cronología de FNAF y me hizo ver otra perspectiva de la historia :D

El siguiente será el último episodio del fanfic ¡Spring Trap! Desde su parte humana "Purple Guy".

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	9. SpringTrap - Purple Guy

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy's

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

SweetGirl90 ¡Llegó el momento de Spring Trap! :D

reider crpy Gracias, disfruta el final. ^^

Guest Si, tienes razón... :S

supertotitoti Cada uno de esos puntos son posibles teorías, y no actualizaré los demás, sería una pérdida de tiempo volver al pasado...

Nuvil Angela Gracias :)

lily the leopard Mi teoría del hombre de morado estará representada en este capítulo :3

**NOTA: En este episodio usaré una de mis teorías sobre la historia de Purple Guy. Acepto sus opiniones, puntos de vista o teorías, pero les aclaro que es mi forma de ver su historia, ya que en gran parte no fue revelada y existen muchas formas de interpretación.**

**_Aclaración importante: Para mi Purple Guy no es Phone Guy, oponiéndome a la teoría más popular. Verán mi interpretación leyendo el capítulo._**

* * *

El principio y el fin

CAP 9 SpringTrap - Purple Guy

Mi vida era sinónimo de la miseria, desde que nací en este cruel mundo no sabía como seguir adelante sin tener que pasar desgracias, año tras año mi personalidad se transformaba. Mi alma se tornaba negra mientras que en mi interior surgían unos deseos incontrolables de producir daño a quien estuviera cerca. Pero no me había atrevido a satisfacerlos hasta aquel día... cuando mi cordura finalmente se desvaneció para siempre.

Todo comenzó en un día como cualquier otro, iba en mi automóvil púrpura... siempre lo consideré mi color favorito... hasta crear una obsesión con él.

Mientras pasaba por Fredbear's Family Diner vi a un niño completamente aislado... tal vez no lo debí haber hecho... pero esa extraña sensación había regresado, y esta vez no pude hacer nada para evitarla...

Detuve mi transporte justo delante del niño solitario. Me bajé observándolo de una forma siniestra, mientras él había comenzado a llorar. Lo sujeté con ambas manos en su frágil cuello, disfrutando la escena donde perdía su consciencia tornándose en un tono grisáceo representando a su vitalidad esfumándose en frente suyo. Su vida no significaba absolutamente nada para mi.

Rápidamente regresé a mi automóvil escapando a tiempo, sin que nadie me culpara de lo que hice... todo estaba bajo control.

Durante un largo tiempo, esa necesidad sádica se había calmado. Me sentía libre de ella y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Lo que no sabía era que pronto iba a retornar, junto con una nueva idea para distraerme nuevamente...

Fredbear's Family Diner había cerrado, seguramente por mi culpa pero no me importaba, disfruté cada segundo de diversión mientras veía al cuerpo de aquel niño palidecer a la vez de ver sus ojos perder su brillo de vida. Quería repetir ese momento...

Un nuevo local fue abierto con el nombre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Era la hora de efectuar mi plan. Tomé el puesto de guardia nocturno solo para conseguir la confianza de los empleados... de este modo nadie desconfiaría de mi...

Los primeros días resultaron ser muy aburridos, ya que solo debía esperar a que fuesen las seis de la mañana para acabar con este pesado trabajo. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal en las siguientes noches...

No entiendo las razones, pero los animatrónicos comenzaron a moverse e intentaron entrar en la oficina donde me encontraba... pero había logrado esconderme antes de que me viesen...

Cumplí mi semana, estoy seguro que todo terminaría mal si alguno de ellos me atrapara. Hablé con el dueño sobre esto y para mi suerte me cambió al turno día... Mejor, con este cambio será más sencillo realizar mi plan de secuestrar a algún niño descuidado...

Los niños siempre han sido mis víctimas elegidas para saciar mi sádica necesidad, ellos eran jóvenes e inocentes, con ese brillo único que se mostraba exclusivamente en ellos. Y era yo el que deseaba quitárselos despiadadamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hoy intenté capturar a un niño, el cual se había alejado bastante del grupo. Me aproveché de la situación tomándolo de los brazos mientras le cubría la boca para que no gritara... Pero mis planes fueron destrozados cuando escuché una voz detrás de mi, todavía sosteniendo al niño... Escuché "¿Qué haces con él?" con un tono curioso más que sorprendido o molesto. Automáticamente lo solté, por lo que se fue corriendo, alejándose sin siquiera comprender en la situación en la que estaba, simplemente lo había tomado como un juego para mi suerte.

Me desesperé y respondí con un tono nervioso "Solo estaba buscando a su familia... estaba perdido". Ese hombre negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro... "Se que no es cierto... querías hacerle daño... ¿Verdad?" dijo sin borrar su expresión. No sabía que responder, él me había descubierto, pero sus reacciones eran extrañas... ¿Qué es lo que quería?.

"N-no es lo que quería hacer" contesté preocupado de mi futuro, pero resultó ser algo completamente distinto a lo que creía. "¿Quieres matar a alguien en especial o solo por gusto?" dijo con un tono burlón. Me sorprendió su actuación... ¿Estaba tan demente como lo estaba yo?. Él me observó al no recibir respuesta de mi parte. "Veo que lo que dije es verdad... interesante" mencionó mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Yo lo detuve diciendo "¿Me vas a dejar sin intentar detenerme?" No se porque le pregunté tal cosa... pensé que lo arruinaría todo con esa frase, pero me respondió "Digamos que tenemos intereses similares". Me llamó la atención... "¿Qué te parecería formar un equipo?" le pregunté llamándole la atención. "Me parece bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de hoy, nos atraparían sin duda" dijo fríamente.

Hablamos por mucho tiempo formulando un plan. Descubrí que era un empleado de gran confianza en el establecimiento. Nunca me reveló su nombre, pero me dijo que lo apodara Phone Guy, por lo que hice exactamente lo mismo, pero con el nombre de Purple Guy. Él me dijo que no buscaba asesinar a nadie, pero quería ser una especie de cómplice, más bien solo para quebrantar la ley. No comprendí para qué se arriesgaría tanto para tan poco... pero no es algo que me importara mucho, después de todo, yo cumpliría mis deseos gracias a su ayuda.

Al poco tiempo me despidieron por no cumplir adecuadamente mi trabajo, me da igual, de todos modos no perdía mi asociación con Phone Guy.

Aprovechando sus conocimientos de programación, mi cómplice modificó el reconocimiento facial de esos animatrónicos para nuestro beneficio. De este modo ademas de no involucrarse en nuestros planes, también distraerían a las personas a su alrededor.

Yo ya no tenía acceso a las instalaciones reservadas de la pizzeria a causa de no ser más un empleado, pero mi compañero si. Comenzamos con la primera parte del plan, el cual era robar uno de esos trajes que mantenían guardados en secreto. Era uno parecido a ese oso animatrónico llamado "Freddy" pero de color dorado.

Durante el día lo utilicé durante una fiesta de cumpleaños secuestrando a cinco niños. Mientras tanto Phone Guy los entretenía para que no surgieran sospechas tan rápido. Finalmente obtuve lo que más quería, logré satisfacer mis deseos de acabar con la vida de esos niños ingenuos.

Cuando salí unos hombres me descubrieron usando el traje de Golden Freddy, pero tras unas falsas explicaciones, logré evadirlos para escapar de la escena.

Al poco tiempo surgieron las sospechas y a su vez la intervención de la policía... aunque en parte ya sabía que iba a ocurrir, estaba preocupado... ¿Qué pasaría si me descubren? ¿O a Phone Guy? ¿Se atrevería a delatarme?. No podía asegurar mi triunfo todavía...

Mi cómplice me avisó que el guardia nocturno estaba involucrado en el estudio de mis asesinatos... Teníamos que hacer algo... ¿Qué haríamos si ya piensa que se trata de nosotros? Ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

Phone Guy había tenido un plan para acabar con el guardia nocturno... le grabó un mensaje diciéndole que al día siguiente lo cambiarían al turno de día y que debía usar su uniforme de guardia. De este modo, los animatrónicos lo atacarían y acabarían con él... Es un plan perfecto.

Hoy es el día. Se está festejando el último cumpleaños ya que después de esto cerrarían durante un largo tiempo. Fui como un cliente regular, esperando que nada malo me pasara. Fue en ese momento cuando escuché aquel grito agonizante proveniente del guardia. Parece que el plan de mi compañero había funcionado. Fui corriendo hasta allí simulando estar sorprendido y nervioso, aunque no era cierto. En mi interior no podía sentir mayor felicidad y tranquilidad de que una gran amenaza fuera eliminada.

Pero no todo resultó como esperábamos, ese hombre sobrevivió y fue llevado a un hospital. Pero no salió mal del todo. Se encontraba en un coma que quizás jamás despierte. Estábamos a salvo por el momento.

La pizzeria cerró acabando así con mis problemas. Perdí el contacto con Phone Guy todo después de eso... claro, nuestra asociación era solo por interés. Ya no teníamos ninguna razón por continuar juntos.

Pero esa separación no iba a ser eterna, ya que mucho tiempo después Freddy Fazbear's Pizza resurgió de entre las sombras para ser utilizada de nuevo, aunque según parece con mucho menos presupuesto, sin contar que no eran tantos animatrónicos.

Cuando entré al lugar me reencontré con Phone Guy... me sorprendió que siguiera en ese trabajo por tantos años, pero el me respondió que ya era una costumbre.

Él me preguntó si continuaba con mis impulsos asesinos, yo se lo confirmé y me dijo si quería intentarlo de nuevo.

Al final comenzamos a planear nuevas estrategias, las cuales habíamos preparado para un día en especial pero... algo extraño ocurrió. Phone Guy me había contado que estas últimas noches, los animatrónicos estaban actuando mal... eran mucho más activos y que aunque él siempre sabía como tratarlos, ellos lo estaban desesperando.

Él desapareció sin dejar rastro en una noche, la anterior de cuando íbamos a efectuar el plan. Era extraño... ¿No era esa su última semana de trabajo? ¿Lo habrán atrapado esos animatrónicos?.

No pude realizar el plan sin mi cómplice, si lo hubiera intentado me atraparían rápidamente. Todo es por culpa de los animatrónicos... ¡Desde Fredbear's Family Diner me están dando problemas! ¡Me están volviendo loco! Pero pronto llegará su fin, es hora de que alguien los destruya...

No regresé a la pizzeria hasta que cerró de nuevo... parece que no piensan abrir otra... Es mi oportunidad.

En una de esas oscuras noches fui hasta la abandonada y destrozada pizzeria... sabía que todavía estaban los animatrónicos en su interior... ¡Tenía que eliminarlos para terminar con mis problemas! ¡Todo es por culpa de ellos!.

Cuando entré, de inmediato recordé muchas cosas de las que me hablaba Phone Guy, y junto a ellas algo que podría hacer más fácil mi trabajo...

Pasando por la entrada vi aquella pared tan especial... porque yo sabía que no era solo eso. Phone Guy me dijo que la denominaban "Habitación segura" o algo así... No me importaba su nombre sino lo que se escondía allí además de un detalle muy interesante. Cualquier animatrónico que se acerque sufrirá un error en su programación... y pienso aprovecharme de esa debilidad...

Me propuse eliminarlos a todos en las siguientes noches, el primero fue Freddy y después fueron los otros... Pero en la última noche algo fuera de lo normal ocurrió que acabaría con mi propia miserable existencia...

Mientras estaba en la habitación segura, unas cuatro figuras de niños aparecieron de la nada haciéndome entrar en un estado de shock... "¡NO, no pueden ser ustedes!" grité mientras retrocedía...

En unos pocos minutos una quinta figura surgió, no se porque, pero él me asustaba mucho más que el resto. La quinta aparición se movía a mi dirección mientras yo lo esquivaba de un lado a otro. Intenté escapar, pero los otros cuatro estaban cubriendo mi única salida...

Al otro extremo del cuarto estaba un traje de animatrónico dorado... de un conejo. Phone Guy me había contado algo sobre él, se llamaba SpringTrap, o como él lo llamaba SpringBonnie. Era un traje especial, ya que poseía las mismas propiedades que el traje de oso dorado... los humanos podían disfrazarse en su interior... pero me advirtió que él era muy inestable y peligroso... ¡No debía hacerlo! ¡¿Pero qué más podía hacer?! ¡Esos fantasmas me atormentarán por la eternidad si no logro escapar antes de que sea tarde!.

Aún con miedo me atreví a hacerlo, fui corriendo hasta el traje color oro mientras me lo ponía lo más rápido que podía.

Pareció funcionar, los fantasmas dejaron de moverse. Comencé a reír dentro del traje. De repente me sentí destrozado por dentro, y en efecto, por mi culpa el traje funcionó mal provocando que los resortes y engranajes me cortaran y aplastaran... Me estaba muriendo de a poco mientras caía al suelo, con mi sangre pintando el suelo de un color carmesí intenso... estaba perdiendo la consciencia mientras veía a aquellos fantasmas desvanecerse lentamente... ¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¡Me vengaré de todo lo que me hicieron!.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado... pero he despertado en el mismo cuerpo animatrónico donde había hallado mi muerte siendo humano. Pero ya no lo era... ahora soy parte de un montón de piezas metálicas y cables, junto con el resto de cuerpo humano momificado en el interior...

Ahora puedo vengarme, puedo conseguir una nueva vida integrada por completo de muerte, lo que tanto deseaba en mi vida humana.

Pero no podía lograrlo en este momento... Estoy encerrado en esta condenada pizzeria sin ningún alma... estoy solo entre las ruinas de la antigua Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... Camino por el lugar viendo a los cuatro animatrónicos destrozados en el suelo al lado de la habitación segura. Todavía recuerdo ese precioso momento cuando los destruí pieza por pieza... y podría jurar que vi sus rostros llenos de pena, como si agonizaran. Quisiera haber tenido más cuidado... de ese modo seguiría vivo en mi forma humana... Pero por otro lado, ahora nadie me detendrá. ¡Acabaré con todos en mi camino, ya no soy Purple Guy, desde ahora seré SpringTrap!. ¡Yo seré la pesadilla eterna para esos insignificantes humanos!.

En total han pasado 30 años y al fin ha ocurrido algo interesante, las puertas y ventanas bloqueadas anteriormente en el cierre han sido abiertas, y unos hombres han ingresado en busca de algo. Inmediatamente regresé a la habitación segura, no quería que me vieran por el momento...

Al día siguiente volvieron, pero esta vez hallaron mi escondite, fingí ser un animatrónico normal, parece que dio resultado ya que me llevaron hasta una especie de atracción de terror... Esto será interesante... porque seguramente habrá un guardia nocturno... ¡Y esta vez yo seré el cazador y él la inofensiva presa!.

Hoy me entretendré con él... me acercaba lentamente por cada habitación, permaneciendo inmóvil cada vez que él revisaba la cámara... No tardé mucho en descubrir que podía atravesar el lugar por la ventilación... ¡Esto será más divertido! Tengo más caminos para llegar hasta él y darle fin.

Cuando estaba cerca de la oficina escuché una risa... ¿Era de un niño?. No sabía pero debía ir a por él...

Por alguna razón vi que el guardia tenía problemas técnicos... me aprovecharé de ese detalle...

Lamentablemente sobrevivió esta noche... ¡Lo mataré en la siguiente!.

Estoy furioso, ha sobrevivido por mucho tiempo, por un momento casi lo estaba por atrapar, había llegado a la oficina, viéndolo por la larga ventana. Pero sonaron las seis de la mañana impidiéndome atacarlo...

¿Qué está pasando? Sin previo aviso toda la atracción comenzó a arder en llamas... ¡No acabará conmigo! Hice lo imposible, sobreviví a las llamas mientras aquel guardia había escapado de este infierno.

Pero a pesar de todo logré salir de allí quedando nuevamente solo.

¿Este era el fin de lo que quedaba de los orígenes de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?. Tal vez si, pero no el mío. Yo seguía vivo y no dejaría que nada se interponga en mi camino.

Solo queda seguir adelante en el tormento de este interminable infierno llamado vida.

* * *

Datos del capítulo:

1º En la parte del asesinato del niño de Fredbear's Family Diner, al no ser especificado que elemento utilizó Purple Guy, asumí que había utilizado sus propias manos...

2º Para mi Purple Guy y Phone Guy son dos personas distintas. ¿Por qué?. Para empezar, en los Death minigames de FNAF2, se ven dos clases de Purple Guy, uno que solo aparece una vez, es más delgado, tiene el uniforme y la placa de guardia. (Phone Guy) y el segundo que aparece más tiempo, el mismo que asesinó al niño que poseyó a Puppet.. (Purple Guy)

3º Al decir "Mi cómplice me avisó que el guardia nocturno estaba involucrado en el estudio de mis asesinatos... Teníamos que hacer algo... ¿Qué haríamos si ya piensa que se trata de nosotros? Ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo."

Pienso que el guardia de FNAF2, Jeremy Fitzgerald, podría haberse interesado en la investigación policial de los asesinatos... principalmente porque se presenta en la noche 6 siendo que no debía hacerlo, y que a su vez, Phone Guy le había enviado un memo con la advertencia, la cual rechazó. Además que es posible que Phone Guy quisiera matarlo, por enviarlo al turno día con el uniforme de guardia, sabiendo que sin la máscara de protección, lo atacarían sin duda.

4º El final es completamente abierto al desconocerlo en FNAF3.

Nota: Se que exageré la narrativa... Pero quería agregar más historia para que fuese más entendible. ¡No olviden que es 100% mi perspectiva de lo que ocurrió realmente! Lo siento si me equivoco o si tienen otras ideas.

¡Este es el FIN del fanfic! ¡Aunque en el futuro agreguen más información de cada personaje, o incluso nuevos animatrónicos, no lo continuaré!

¡Espero que les haya gustado toda esta serie! :D

¡Hasta luego! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
